


Love Is A Rebellious Bird (Russian Translation)

by makemelarry, tansworld



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, London Symphony Orchestra, M/M, Буллинг, Дирижёр!Гарри, Концертмейстер!Луи, и Лиама, найл лучший, не так много Зейна
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelarry/pseuds/makemelarry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tansworld/pseuds/tansworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, в котором парни все так же занимаются музыкой. Луи - концертмейстер Лондонского симфонического оркестра. Гарри Новый! и Невероятный! временный дирижер/в прошлом мастер виолончели, который «заставил Моцарта звучать сногсшибательно вновь» - рассказывает нам журнал Esquire. (С самой первой секунды Луи возненавидел его, и именно поэтому как-то раз глубокой ночью он сталкерил его в интернете в своей спальне.) Найл просто самый лучший. Зейн и Лиам тоже где-то рядом.</p><p>Не запинайтесь на «Болеро».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Is A Rebellious Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162438) by [100percentsassy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentsassy/pseuds/100percentsassy), [gloria_andrews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_andrews/pseuds/gloria_andrews). 



> Хотим выразить благодарность авторам оригинала Love Is A Rebellious Bird. Чеканите работу тут: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1162438/chapters/2362331
> 
> Каждый месяц новая глава. Уже переведена половина работы. 
> 
> Мы есть на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3878539
> 
> Обложка фанфика, спасибо Laynefaire: http://laynefaire.tumblr.com/post/81692194861/love-is-a-rebellious-bird-100percentsassy-and

_Думал ты - пташка уж поймалась,_  
 _Но взмах крыла – и в облака_  
 _От тебя она вновь умчалась,_  
 _Не ждёшь её – но здесь она!_  
  
_Близ тебя вот она порхает,_  
 _Волнуя пламенную кровь,_  
 _Поспеши к ней – она взлетает,_  
 _Прогнал её – она тут вновь!_

В зимнее время метро постоянно кишит людьми, когда слабый лондонский фонарь не в состоянии осветить улицу Чилворт Мьювс сквозь метель и мороз, тебе только и остаётся завернуться в свой шарф, смотреть на всё сквозь запотевшие очки, в то время как ты плетёшься вниз по мерзкой лестнице станции Паддингтон в 6 утра, прижимая футляр от скрипки к своей груди. Это совершенно отвратительно, но и в какой-то степени прекрасно.  
  
Луи Томлинсон не мог ничего видеть в то самое утро. Его конечности болели от плохого сна, а свои обмороженные пальцы он и вовсе не чувствовал. Они начали чесаться, как только его охватила духота Паддингтона, плитка на стенах слегка отдавала запахом мочи и эхом. Одна маленькая нотка в диссонансном тоне человеческой поэмы уже проснулась и спешила на работу в город. Он поспешно протёр запотевшие очки, поднося свою Ойстер-карту к считывателю, чтобы проскользнуть через турникет, аккуратно придерживая скрипку, пытаясь не нанести вред её прекрасному корпусу.  
  
Скромный журнальный прилавок неплохо зарабатывал, просто находясь рядом с платформой. Луи с благодарностью улыбнулся продавцу, со звонкой мелодией опустил свои 90 пенни на стол и наблюдал, как чашка начала заполняться горячей чёрной жидкостью. Он развернулся, чтобы не пропустить свой поезд.  
  
— Сдача? — окликнул его продавец, держа сияющие 5 пенни между грязными пальцами.

— Никогда, — уже набравшись энергии, улыбнулся Луи и, подмигнув старику, направился к платформе.  
  
Поезд, прибывающий на Хаммерсмит & Сити в 6:14, уже был на своем месте. Луи нырнул в один из вагонов, крепко обхватив скрипку рукой, отхлебнул немного кофе и принялся оглядывать своих попутчиков. Вон в том углу, например, сидела уставшая женщина в выцветшем пальто цвета лаванды и суетилась над своим малышом, который размазал что-то по своей щеке. Они были абсолютными противоположностями, это очевидно. Тихая, будничная гармония идеально сочеталась с монотонной мелодией поезда и раскрывала глаза на все шероховатости в ритме жизни. _Иди сюда, дорогая. Иди же сюда сейчас._ В вагоне также находился огромный мужчина, который, слишком хмурясь, пролистывал The Financial Times. Луи вздохнул и басом прошептал « _вниз, вниз, вниз_ » под оптимистичные ритмичные аккорды мелодии, выдававшие тремоло каждый раз, как только страницу переворачивали. Девушка, наверняка студентка, сквозь темные окна пристально вглядывалась во вспышки электричества, возможно, замечтавшись, а возможно, просто смотря на свое отражение. В подсознании Луи она распевала предварительный дискант — единственная нотка надежды этим утром.  
  
_Что-то приближается; что-то приближается…  
  
Иди сюда, дорогая.  
  
Вниз, вниз, вниз._  
  
Стоял полнейший беспорядок. Луи нахмурился, уставившись в кофейную гущу на дне чашки, затем проткнув ногтем большего пальца обод из пенопласта. Теперь же из этих разрезов высыпались маленькие белые конфетти, кружась и в итоге опускаясь на его пальто. Временами его маленькая утренняя игра давала свои плюсы. Луи доберётся на репетицию в восторженном расположении духа, но с подёргивающимися пальцами, чтобы донести каждую ноту до всего состава оркестра.  
  
Ничего не было достаточно хорошо. Особенно сейчас, когда Лондон находился под угнетающим зимним небом, которое оборачивало его в грязный хлопок в течение нескольких последних месяцев, не позволяя ни одной оригинальной идее проникнуть в голову Луи. Совсем ничего, кроме вызывающего мурашки пустого воя ветра среди холодных улиц. Заставляя струны визжать.  
  
— Я  _ненавижу_ авангард, — пробормотал он.  
  
Площадь Святого Луки была короткой прогулкой, пока музыкант добирался до улицы Госвелл от станции Барбикан, после шагая слегка на восток и вдоль Старой Улицы ещё несколько сотен метров. Луи проскочил через величественные ворота из кованого железа и на мгновение застыл, наслаждаясь видом абсолютно серого каменного храма, который в середине 90-х был перестроен в репетиционный зал для Лондонского симфонического оркестра. Ворон кружил вокруг колокольни, каркая и навевая готические мотивы, чем-то схожие с творчеством Эдгара По. Луи хмыкнул, задаваясь вопросом, почему январь — первый в списке самых удручающих месяцев года.

Солнце едва взошло к тому времени, когда он обосновался в одной из комнатушек для практики в церкви Уоррен (их подвал был самым настоящим лабиринтом), играя гаммы и практикуя аккорды, разогревая пальцы. Один маленький такт удовлетворения — он был первым. Луи всегда был присущ странный вид гордости, он был первым прибывающим членом оркестра и последним, кто покинет помещение. Полное посвящение себя этому делу было тем, что он должен был выразить. Его преданность и непоколебимое внимание к технике — вот что вознесло его над другими юными скрипачами, принесло ему стипендию и уйму наград, в то время как парень уверенно поднимался по карьерной лестнице, достигая своей мечты. И вот теперь, в молодом возрасте тридцати лет, он — концертмейстер Лондонского симфонического оркестра.  
  
_Пары шестнадцатых нот, связный нотный стан. Слабая вибрация. Стаккато._  
  
Уже скоро он глубоко увяз в музыке. Репетициям всегда удавалось перенести Луи в иное измерение: пассивное, безжизненное состояние объясняется тем, что, когда он был моложе, он совершил свой самый большой побег — убежищем от развода его родителей, от кошмарных последствий каминг-аута, от стрессов из-за прослушиваний и выступлений в стиле «пан или пропал» суматошной лондонской классической музыкальной сцены стала музыка — как сорт наркотика, от которого он начинал зависеть. Он был под контролем своих пальцев. Под контролем музыки, под контролем своего оркестра. Вызывающий восхищение у всех, но не у нот на бумаге.  
  
Элеонор пришлось постучаться три раза, прежде чем Луи услышал какой-то странный звук. Он моргнул, поворачиваясь через левое плечо к стеклянной двери, и, увидев там Эль, уставился на неё широко раскрытыми глазами. Это напоминало глоток свежего воздуха после погружения на самое дно океана. Звук от её настойчивых ударов отдавался вибрацией в ушах Луи; он буквально на секунду почувствовал головокружение, после чего мгновенно пришёл в себя. С осторожностью он положил свою Амати в чехол, чувствуя неприятное жжение, пока его пальцы покидали наполированную деревянную поверхность цвета превосходного старого виски, светящуюся даже при неприятном флуоресцентном освещении.  
  
— Да? — спросил он ломающимся голосом, отворив дверь.  
  
Все знали, что никто не смеет тревожить Луи, когда он музицирует. Элеонор, его постоянная партнерша и коллега-концертмейстер, знала это правило лучше, чем кто-либо. Луи не смог не задуматься на секунду, не было ли это каким-то саботажем, — она была самым ближайшим соперником, наблюдая за его игрой годами. Но:  
  
— Они наконец наняли временного дирижёра, — произнесла она, затаив дыхание.  
  
_Ох._  
  
— Чертовски вовремя.  
  
Валерий Гергиев, главный дирижёр ЛСО ещё с давних времен, художественный руководитель фестиваля Белых Ночей в Санкт-Петербурге и победитель Грэмми (конечно же, не забывая об остальных наградах, хотя маленький неряшливый русский в своем грязном смокинге, выглядевший несуразно рядом с Леди Гагой, одетой в старые выброшенные чехлы от iPhone, был воспоминанием на века), принял решение взять заслуженный перерыв в декабре, чтобы заняться другими проектами. Управляющий директор ЛСО, Ник Гримшоу, усиленно занимался поисками временного дирижера в течение нескольких недель, и Луи это начинало откровенно надоедать. Он пытался донести до Гримшоу, насколько важны отношения между дирижёром и концертмейстером, объяснить подсознательную связь, которую он и Валерий медленно, но уверенно совершенствовали на основе практики и творческих разговоров. В результате они смогли отыграть несколько действительно хороших концертов в прошлом сезоне. Луи был уверен на все сто, что если дополнить их отлично сложившийся состав случайно попавшимся незнакомцем, то позже это приведёт к очень плохим последствиям — так что они отложили этот вопрос на неопределённый срок.  
  
— Доверие, Гримми, — вот что он сказал у себя в кабинете за два дня до этого, загнав в угол высокого рассудительного парня. — Он не должен нравиться мне. Чёрт, дружба? Не важно. Но доверие. Я должен быть в состоянии доверять ему.  
  
И ничего. В течение трёх недель оркестр находился в подвешенном состоянии.  
  
— И что с этого? — отрезал Луи. — Кто это? — он пытался оставаться спокойным, ощущая напряжение, витающее в воздухе, — нет смысла позволять Элеонор видеть его растерянность.  
  
— Не знаю, — она покачала головой.  
  
Он вздохнул, элегантно убирая волосы карамельного цвета со лба, пока его мысли терялись одна среди другой:  
  
— Что ж, и как ты думаешь, кто это? Ратл? Баренбойм?  
  
— Я слышала, это кто-то молодой.  
  
— Кто-то _молодой_? — Луи, кажется, подавился воздухом. Это, конечно же, не было важно, но… Он был молодым. Какой-нибудь хипстер с вершин топ-чартов YouTube, с глупыми фанатками, которого вечно обсуждали СМИ. Его мозг начал работать на полную катушку, чтобы переварить данную информацию, и он даже начал составлять список имен, кто же это мог быть. _Левинтал? Он не достаточно закален для такого. Янг? Его Малер сезон был просто зверским… Иисус, это недопустимо, абсолютно недопустимо!_  
  
Элеонор сладко улыбнулась и с полными яда глазами пробормотала:  
  
— Не буду мешать твоей разминке, возвращайся к работе. — Она откинула прекрасно уложенные каштановые волосы через плечо, когда шла по коридору, противно стуча своими каблуками консервативных непримечательных туфель по линолеуму. Мягкие нотки тромбона последовали за ней, пустое трепетание флейты, струн было похоже на пение цикады. Оркестр просыпался.  
  
Луи требовалось выяснить, кто их новый дирижёр, прежде чем ситуация вышла бы из-под контроля. Он должен был знать, с кем имеет дело. Он сложил свои ноты, мысленно убивая Гримшоу за то, что тот не рассказал ему первым, за то, что из всех людей он выбрал _Элеонор_.  
  
Он нашел Найла целующимся с одной из скрипачек второго состава на лестничной площадке.  
  
— Кхм-кхм…  
  
Влажные, причмокивающие звуки. Нескоординированные и слишком непривлекательные. (Можно подумать, что у музыкантов очень развит слух на такого рода вещи.)   
  
—  _Кхм-кхм_.  
  
Луи сдался и постучал Найла по плечу, устремляя на него свой свирепый взгляд, тот вздрогнул и обернулся, вытирая рот о рукав рубашки.  
  
— Ой, Томмо?  
  
Луи не отвечает ему, вместо этого грозно смотрит на скрипачку.  
  
— Разве ты не должна репетировать коду, Синтия? Со всеми форшлагами*, с которыми ты просила меня помочь вчера?  
  
Она кивнула и, стыдясь, потупила взор. В следующую секунду девушка уже убегала, пытаясь поправить собственную юбку, Луи повернулся к Найлу.  
  
— Грубо, — сказал он.  
  
— Здесь груб только ты, приятель. — Найл потянулся, чтоб схватить Луи за сосок через его плотный шерстяной свитер, и это было…  
  
— …настолько неуместно сейчас, Хоран, клянусь Богом, я…  
  
Найл просто улыбнулся и ущипнул его за другой. Сильно.  
  
— Послушай, я знаю, что они восхитительны, но ты должен научиться контролировать себя.  
  
Это заставило Найла взорваться хихиканьем, а также вынудило Луи очень постараться, чтобы не присоединиться к нему. Он был чертёнком, ирландским лепреконом, чаще всего дерзким (и пьяным иногда), но он был первоклассным исполнителем валторны и лучшим другом Луи в ЛСО. Луи закатил глаза на белокурое чудо, стоящее и грызущее свои ногти перед ним, любуясь его тёмными корнями, которые пробивались сквозь выкрашенные блондинистые волосы, пока он продолжал смеяться.  
  
— Ну же, детка.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Временный дирижёр. Я знаю, что ты знаешь.  
  
— Возможно, — Найл поиграл бровями, смотря на Луи.  
  
— Не флиртуй со мной, Хоран. Кто это?  
  
— Гарри Стайлс.  
  
И, нет. Луи показалось, что это ему причудилось. Всего лишь временная галлюцинация. Потому что этого имени не было ни в одном из его списков, даже в самых далёких. _Гарри Стайлс. **Гарри Стайлс.**_  
  
— Ты врёшь.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Значит, кто-то соврал тебе.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, Томмо. Я человеческий детектор лжи, — фыркнул Найл.  
  
— Верно.  
  
Найл выпрямился, саркастически выпятив грудь вперёд, и начал тыкать в плечо Луи.  
  
— Узнал это прямо от Гримми прошлой ночью в The White Lion, после чего он сказал, цитирую: «Это чистая правда, клянусь своей жизнью и твоими будущими детьми».  
  
Луи обдумывал это. Он ходил взад-вперед по площадке, по привычке встряхивая чёлку, и до такой степени закусил нижнюю губу, что начал переживать за неё.  
  
— Что ж, дерьмо.  
  
Найл похлопал его по спине, отвлекаясь и глядя в ту сторону зала, где Синтия скрылась за огромной дверью репетиционной комнаты.  
  
— Вы сработаетесь, приятель. Я знаю Гарри.  
  
— Конечно, знаешь. Ты знаешь всю Европу, вплоть до сопливого принца Джорджа.  
  
— Я думаю, всё получится, — улыбнулся Найл.  
  
Луи закатил глаза.  
  
— Нет, если он все ещё… — пробормотал он себе под нос.  
  
Но Найла уже давно не было рядом.

*

Гримшоу сделал официальное заявление во время репетиции следующим утром. Луи пытался сохранять спокойствие и полную незаинтересованность, пропускал фразы «невероятный молодой талант» и «следующий Тосканини» мимо своих ушей. Внутри же его немного мутило от данной ситуации. Он попытался сглотнуть, но его горло пересохло, а адамово яблоко, казалось, было сделано из глины. _«Всего лишь последствия холодного зимнего воздуха»_ , — успокаивал он себя, совсем не замечая, что его правое колено не переставало нервно трястись.  
  
— Он присоединится к коллективу после нашей грандиозной Ночи святого Валентина, — продолжал Гримшоу. — Это так волнующе. Ещё раз огромное спасибо нашей спасительнице, мисс Прайс, за то, что она присоединилась к нашей команде и согласилась дирижировать на этом выступлении, — Ник благодарно кивнул Люсинде Прайс, ассистенту дирижёра Лондонской филармонии, которую позвали поработать с ними на короткий срок несколько недель назад. Она улыбнулась и вежливо поклонилась, когда зал разразился аплодисментами.  
  
— Мистер Стайлс проведёт с нами три сезона: в марте, апреле и июне. У него есть несколько очень… необычных идей. — Луи надеялся, ему показалось, что взгляд Гримшоу был немного обеспокоенным, пока его глаза бегали от первых до последних рядов помещения. — Я думаю, некоторым его работа покажется немного вызывающей. Итак, — подвел итог Ник, хлопнув в ладоши, — возвращаемся к работе, дамы и господа.  
  
_Вызывающая. О, Боже._  
  
— Гарри _Стайлс_! — завизжала Элеонор, хватая Луи за руку, как только Гримшоу сошел с трибуны. — Ты можешь в это поверить?  
  
Луи издал неприятный звук, пытаясь прочистить горло.  
  
— Не очень, на самом деле.  
  
— Но это превосходный выбор, не так ли?  
  
Парень закусил губу. Они должны были изучать произведение из «Лебединого озера», скучную и всем надоевшую часть, которую они исполняют каждый год на День святого Валентина в ЛСО. Луи, вероятно, мог сыграть всю программу даже во сне. (Он неоднократно пытался убедить Ника, что «Лебединое Озеро» не было самым удачным выбором романтической истории, в любом случае они должны были усовершенствовать выступление, заменив его чем-то более загадочным и неожиданным, например, как колыбельная из сюиты Кахидзе «Амазонки». Но в ответ он получил всего лишь фырканье и «Перестань быть таким нелепым, Томлинсон». Впрочем, как всегда.)   
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
— Хотя ты, очевидно, слышал о нём… — прошептала Элеонор, подперев виолончелью подбородок. — Невероятно одарённый виолончелист, он хочет сразить нас дирижёрством. На прошлой неделе он был на Лено.  
  
— Какие дирижеры вообще посещают _Лено_? — прошипел Луи, мягко проводя пальцами по нотам «Лебединого Озера» под созерцательное соло гобоя.  
  
— Превин написал довольно накаленную статью про него в The Times.  
  
— Ох, прекрасно, значит, теперь мы всего лишь должны поклониться Андре…  
  
—  _Луи_.  
  
— Что? Мои мозги не были промыты этим Гарри Стайлсом, он ёбаная _знаменитость_ , сладкий поп-дирижер, который знает, как очаровать нужных людей, скорее всего, закончит на каком-нибудь реалити-шоу…  
  
— Не говоря уже о том, как чертовски он красив, — Элеонор приподняла свою изысканную бровь, пока музыка начинала нарастать.  
  
— Да, я уверен, это не навредит его карьере, — мрачно пробормотал Луи. Элеонор, устав ругаться, просто поджала губы и вернулась обратно к музыке, склонив голову с наигранным выражением удовольствия на лице, что Луи всегда находил невероятно раздражающим в исполнителях. Надёжной исполнительской техники было достаточно для него, и она удерживала от лишней игры на публику, большое спасибо.  
  
Тимпани накатывал, как гром, в то время как увертюра приближалась к уже знакомой кульминации. Музыка всё ещё производила невероятное впечатление на Луи спустя столько лет. Это заставило его задуматься. О неуверенности и долгой разлуке. Правда в том, что он избегал любых новостей, связанных со Стайлсом, настолько долго, насколько это было возможно, и сейчас ему совсем немножечко интересно, как Гарри выглядит, повзрослев. _Наверняка он так и не избавился от детского слоя жирка на своём миленьком тельце._  
  
— Земля вызывает Томлинсона.  
  
Луи пришёл в себя, понимая, что он затянул свою последнюю ноту, пропустив заключительный взмах мисс Прайс. Его открытая струна Е отдавалась эхом у самого потолка концертного зала «Джервуд».  
  
— Ох… Бог мой, извините. Небольшой головной аневризм. Больше не повторится.  
  
Остальные скрипачи и скрипачки сидели тихо, хихикая. Луи нахмурился. Музыка была настолько уютная; он играл это произведение около миллиона раз, так что то, что он единожды отвлёкся, не было большой проблемой. Это вообще не было проблемой, если честно.  
  
И сейчас все глазеют на него. Замечательно.  
  
— Что ж, не принимая во внимание твою последнюю ноту, ты был замечателен, — миссис Прайс улыбнулась ему. — Поэтому, полагаю, я прощаю тебя. Хорошо, с 121-й строки, партия только альтов, пожалуйста.  
  
Луи встряхнул головой, пытаясь очистить её от всех ненужный мыслей и сконцентрироваться на деле. Элеонор ухмыльнулась рядом с ним, перевернув обратно несколько страниц в партитуре и бессознательно продолжила играть вместе с остальными альтами.  
  
— Ты ревнуешь, — прошептала она.  
  
— Ты должна будешь объяснить мне, к кому же, дорогая, — уставился Луи на нее.  
  
— К Гарри. Потому что он собирается получить всё внимание, не так ли? Парящий, внезапный, в то время как ты привык быть всеобщей звездой, с которой все пожилые дамы захотят поговорить в старости.  
  
— Это _Гарри_ сейчас, да? Вы двое в хороших отношениях?  
  
— Пока нет, но… — её ядовитая улыбка вернулась, — мне интересно, встречался ли он когда-либо с коллегами.  
  
Луи не удержался и фыркнул, пытаясь удерживать свой смычок на струнах, заглушая смех в темно-бордовом свитере.  
  
— О, Боже мой. Ты собираешься охмурить Гарри Стайлса?  
  
— Может быть.  
  
_Тот самый Гарри Стайлс, у которого был этот неловкий стояк, когда я снял свою футболку на походном лагерном костре Double Bar, который должен был прыгнуть в озеро, делая вид, что кто-то взял его на слабо…_  
  
— Что? — спросила Элеонор, сузив глаза.  
  
— Ничего, — сказал Луи, быстро моргая глазами, чтобы убрать появившиеся слезинки, и проглатывая оставшийся комок радости. — Удачи тебе с этим.  
  
Он вернулся к музыке, полностью сосредотачивая всё внимание на репетиции и желая прекратить споры о Гарри чертовом Стайлсе. У них оставалась ещё пара недель, прежде чем он обрадует всех своим чудесным присутствием, в любом случае Луи был уверен, что к тому времени всем надоест сплетничать про их нового таинственного дирижера. Ладно. Время возглавить свой оркестр для самых сентиментальных, самых прибыльных любовных песен, которые только может предложить классическая музыка.  
  
(Конечно же, без единой мысли о том, что ЛСО был королевством Луи, его _домом_ , и Гарри Стайлс сможет разрушить это только через его труп.)

Гарри остановился на углу, чтобы достать перчатки из карманов пальто. Это была холодная ночь — несколько градусов ниже нуля, но не было никакого намёка на ветер, он наслаждался будоражащим воздухом на своей щеке, пока шел к концу квартала. Его щёки всё ещё немного пылали розовым после тепла в пабе. Однако еще чуть-чуть и его руки онемели бы, так что он натянул чёрные кожаные перчатки на пальцы и, улыбаясь, согнул их, соприкасаясь с тёплой флисовой подкладкой.  
  
— Где ты взял это? — спросила его сестра, когда он навещал её в Манчестере в прошлую пятницу. — Перчатки убийцы!  
  
— Перчатки убийцы? — смеясь, ответил Гарри с лёгким неверием.  
  
Джемма кивнула и вздрогнула.  
  
— Да. Они ужасные. Я продолжаю представлять, как их оборачивают вокруг горла невинных бедняжек. Или, ты знаешь, — она сделала вид, что наносит удары, имитируя зловещую ( _ее-ее-ее-ее_ ) музыку из «Психо», — как убийца с ножом или что-то в этом роде. Очень привлекательно, Г. Хорошая покупка.  
  
Гарри издал разочарованный вздох.  
  
— Хорошо, что я теперь должен сделать? А? Носить варежки? — он закончил вопрос со слегка возмущённым писком, как будто не существовало ещё более детской одежды. — Типа, _варежки_? В самом-то деле!  
  
— Ох, Боже упаси!  
  
— Это перчатки взрослого мужчины, хорошо? — сказал он, глядя на неё свысока, разминая плечи и демонстративно поправляя перчатки, натягивая их повыше на запястья.  
  
Она всего лишь фыркнула сквозь смех и сказала:  
  
— Что ж, это имеет смысл. Вы, ребята, совершаете большинство убийств.  
  
Гарри закатил глаза, всё ещё улыбаясь воспоминаниям. Он взглянул на левый угол здания, пытаясь найти название улицы. Лонг Лэйн. Вот, значит, где он был. Пересечение улиц Лонг и Альдерсгейт. В Лондоне. Он наконец вернулся в Англию с прошлой среды. Гарри был рад. Здесь даже пахло как-то правильно. И дорожные знаки были нормальными.  
  
Не то чтобы каждый закоулок здесь был уже хорошо знаком. Гарри оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть на бар, который он только что покинул, «Старая Красная Корова». Найл пригласил его на ужин и выпить несколько кружек пива, чтобы отпраздновать его день рождения, который был около двух недель назад, а также был ещё один повод — начало его новой работы. Завтра, кстати. Он умолял Найла пойти домой раньше, объясняя это тем, что нужно хорошенько выспаться, но вместо того, чтобы, как он планировал, оказаться на нужной ему станции метро, он бродил вдоль Альдерсгейт и отправился путешествовать дальше к улице Лонг, смотря на Барбикан-центр, пока подходил к нему.  
  
Его пульс участился, и он встряхнул руками, пока подходил к зданию, желая избавиться от нервного напряжения. Это было то место, куда он отправится на работу утром. _Временный дирижёр. Лондонский симфонический оркестр._ Он снова проговорил слова в уме, пытаясь вдуматься в них, медленно преодолевая свой путь к террасе с прекрасным видом на озеро. Он спрятал свои руки в карманы пальто, пока шёл, принимая во внимание странную красоту неуклюжих зданий и воды перед ними, освещённых в темноте.  
  
Гарри и раньше бывал в Барбикан, когда был намного моложе. Чтобы посетить несколько семинаров, посмотреть спектакли и однажды даже выступить самому. Но его воспоминания были разбросаны по кусочкам в его подсознании, и расположение улиц и построек — в самом центре — всё ещё чувствовалось чужим и неизвестным.  
  
Здесь он встретил Найла много лет назад, на одном из семинаров. Гарри был другим в то время, всё ещё приспосабливаясь к быстро растущей славе виолончелиста и справляясь с неприятным чувством известности. И тогда появился Найл, который сначала показался чужаком. Найл был тем самым непримиримым ярким ребенком, который до сих пор носил брекеты и постоянно надевал люминесцентную верхнюю одежду. Он был радостным, непринужденным и не слишком самоуверенным, так прекрасно играя на французской валторне. Гарри был в восторге от него, ощущая себя немного подавленно и неловко. Но не успел он оглянуться, как они стали лучшими друзьями. Гарри даже не был до конца уверен, как это произошло. Это было так, словно Гарри всего моргнул, и вдруг Найл уже называет его Банановым Парнем и пытается натянуть на него брюки, пока они бегут по коридорам подвала церкви Святого Луки как одинадцатилетние дети, точно не как восемнадцатилетние. (Или, возможно, да, им всё же было по восемнадцать, подумал Гарри, немного закатывая глаза.) Найл всегда был его любимчиком. У них не было возможности видеться очень часто, но они всегда поддерживали связь с помощью электронной почты, и Гарри знал, что ему очень повезло, что Найл будет в этом оркестре. А это значит, что завтра он будет там с Гарри.  
  
Он улыбнулся; его сердце всё ещё отбивало бешеный ритм в груди, пока он думал о завтрашнем дне. Он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на ночное небо, которое скрывалось за огромным фонтаном, звезды затмевали яркий свет фонарей, и Гарри глубоко вздохнул. Он будет с этим оркестром в течение пяти следующих месяцев. Он знал, что в скором времени он будет мысленно возвращаться к этой ночи и вспоминать эти чувства, как необыкновенно и несвязно воспринимался этот пейзаж перед тем, как всё стало привычным. Это было странно успокаивающе.

Гарри развернулся и побрел к Барбикан-центру, подходя к огромным окнам и смотря сквозь них на манящее жёлтое свечение. Заведение откроется в ближайший час, но он не зашел внутрь. Он бы запросто мог войти в концертный зал Барбикан через арочное фойе. На стенах на разном расстоянии друг от друга были повешены большие баннеры, прокладывая путь к самой двери, на каждой фотографии были изображены знаменитые выступления ЛСО за несколько последних десятилетий. Гарри рассматривал единственный снимок, который был расположен ближе всего к нему. Это была недавняя чёрно-белая фотография Валерия Гергиева, сделанная во время одного из концертов. Гергиев был в самом разгаре выступления, его седые волосы создавали облачный ореол вокруг его головы, придавая ему вид сумасшедшего гения. Непредсказуемый и рехнувшийся, такой, каким Гарри представлял Бетховена в конце его жизни. И прямо за Валерием, сидящий немного позади, но все же в фокусе, был Луи Томлинсон со своей скрипкой. Глаза Гарри сузились, и он остановился на данном кусочке фотографии. Томлинсон получился на фотографии настолько четко, насколько это было возможно, выглядя абсолютно непоколебимым и точно контролируя свой инструмент. Его оживлённое присутствие на фото производило больший эффект, чем присутствие Гергиева.  
  
— Не беспокойся по поводу Луи, приятель, — как-то сказал Найл, запивая свои кальмары большим количеством пива. — Я знаю Лу, он лает, но не кусается. Вы, ребята, подружитесь.  
  
— Не кусается, — повторил Гарри шёпотом для себя, усмехаясь.  
  
Его руки были влажными от подкладки рукавиц. Он покачал головой, выравнивая шаткое дыхание.  
  
— Тебе больше не пятнадцать, ты, идиот, — пробормотал он. Он сжал пальцами переносицу и закрыл глаза, пытаясь утихомирить внезапную тревогу, поселившуюся у него в животе. Не то чтобы у него не было опыта или таланта, за которые его могли взять на эту работу. В глубине души Гарри знал, что это будет удивительно, что он будет удивительным в этом. Он открыл глаза и ещё раз продолжительно взглянул на скрипача, возвышающегося перед ним. — Ты можешь сделать это, — прошептал он, не позволяя себе задрожать из-за нелепой подростковой неуверенности.  
  
Гарри покачал головой в последний раз и издал разочарованный смешок, отрывая свои глаза от Томлинсона и заставляя своё тело двигаться обратно к станции метро на перекрёсток улиц Лонг и Альдерсгейт. Его квартира находилась примерно в сорока минутах езды от Хэмпстеда. Ровно в семь следующим утром он уже должен будет устроиться в своем кабинете, осмотреть оборудование, вероятно, вслепую подписать и парафировать гигантский объём различных бумаг. И всё это нужно сделать до его первой репетиции с оркестром, которая состоится после обеда.  
  
_«Ты можешь сделать это»_ , — снова подумал Гарри, скрючившись от холода и ожидая свой поезд на платформе. _«Ты хочешь сделать это»._ Он руководил оркестрами по всему миру. Он выступал с невероятными концертами с музыкантами, чей талант намного меньше, чем ЛСО. Он носил перчатки зрелого мужчины! Всё будет хорошо. Будет.

*

На самом деле всё шло просто прекрасно до 13:30 следующего дня, разве что немного утомительно. Гарри скрывался в своём новом кабинете, пересматривая расписание на следующие несколько месяцев, с элегантно одетым молодым человеком по имени Лиам Пейн. Ник встретил Гарри на улице ровно в семь утра и провёл ему крайне поверхностную экскурсию по центру перед тем, как передать его в руки Лиаму. Лиам имел своего рода административную должность в Development, но его попросили стать персональным помощником Гарри, пока им не удастся нанять кого-то на полный рабочий день. Ник извинился, после чего поспешил удалиться, по-видимому, заваленный утренними встречами, но он заверил Гарри, что будет на репетиции в 14:30, чтобы представить его оркестру.  
  
— Итак, — сказал Лиам, отбрасывая галстук в сторону, чтобы посмотреть на планшет, лежащий на коленях, — у Вас запланировано благотворительное мероприятие для фонда Святого Луки 11 марта.  
  
Гарри рассеянно кивнул, подёргивая ногой под столом и задаваясь вопросом, почему они не могли распланировать его день в обратном порядке. Сначала репетиция, а потом эта ерунда. Его нервозность из-за скорой встречи с оркестром, казалось, усугублялась с каждой минутой. Как правило, Гарри всегда был хорош в импровизации, но сейчас он чувствовал себя всё более и более тревожно, не подготовив даже какой-то формальной речи. _Каков твой план теперь, ты, придурок? Встанешь там просто так, помашешь всем и скажешь: «Привет, я Гарри, давайте немного помузицируем?»_ Он занимался самобичеванием, пока легкая паника разрасталась в его животе. Он безучастно пялился в окно, наблюдая за медленным движением падающего снега.  
  
— Эй, Маэстро, Вы всё ещё со мной? — спросил Лиам. Он развернулся в кресле к Гарри, махая рукой перед глазами кудрявого, чтобы хоть как-то попытаться вернуть его к реальности.  
  
Губы Гарри дёрнулись, пока он боролся с улыбкой. _Маэстро._ Они работали вместе всего лишь в течение пяти часов, а Лиам назвал его так уже четыре раза. Было что-то в его тоне, когда он это произносил, абсолютно серьёзное и слегка угодливое, и Гарри находил это очень занимательным и, может быть, слегка милым.  
  
Он прочистил горло, откинувшись на спинку офисного кресла, когда посмотрел на Лиама.  
  
— Ты можешь называть меня просто Гарри, ты же знаешь. Это… это нормально.  
  
Щёки Лиама слегка порозовели, и он проигнорировал комментарий.  
  
— Что ж, Вы приняли приглашение на встречу в Outlook? Я как раз отправил его.  
  
Гарри вздохнул и наклонился, чтобы взглянуть на монитор компьютера, немного щурясь, а затем, широко распахнув глаза, он начал водить курсором с помощью мыши. Он нажал «принять» в ответ на новое приглашение в своём почтовом ящике.  
  
— Она состоится одиннадцатого марта?  
  
— Мгм-м, в восемь часов вечера, — проговорил Лиам. — В галерее Бейли Гартингера в Сохо. У Вас также есть ещё один лишний пригласительный… — Он почти незаметно наклонился вперед, бросая взгляд на Гарри.  
  
Губы Гарри снова дернулись, пока он боролся с ещё одной улыбкой. Он развернулся и уставился на Лиама с невозмутимым выражением лица.  
  
— Хорошо, — всё, что он сказал.  
  
— Хорошо, — ответил Лиам в такт, наконец опуская свои глаза обратно к планшету. — Ох, я пропустил кое-что перед этим, извините, — сказал он, немного поморщившись. — У Вас назначена фотосессия. Следующий четверг, 6 вечера. Не беспокойтесь, она никак не повлияет на репетиции… Это для рекламной кампании нового сезона.  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
— Я уверен, что у Вас есть большой опыт в такого рода вещах, — сказал Лиам с хитрой ухмылкой.  
  
Гарри удивлённо поднял брови.  
  
— Фотосессии, — подсказал Лиам.  
  
— Ох, — сказал Гарри, не сдерживая смешок и слегка кивая, чувствуя себя немного неловко. Он наклонил голову и почесал затылок. — Эм-м, верно. — Последний раз он снимался в фотосессии для Esquire. Они написали краткий биографический очерк о нём прямо перед выходом последнего альбома. Они снимали его на пыльной дороге практически голым, только со своей виолончелью. Он смущался каждый раз, даже просто вспоминая, что эти фотографии существуют. (Конечно, Найл всё ещё напоминал ему про них, как только у него появлялась такая возможность. «Мой пожизненный лок-скрин, прости, друг».)   
  
— Когда я смогу заняться действительно важными делами? — резко спросил он, обращаясь к Лиаму. Он расположил свои ладони на столе перед собой, расставляя пальцы и с лёгкой тревогой постукивая ими по гладкой древесине. Это всё начинало напоминать ужасно исполненную прелюдию, и ему не терпелось покончить с этим, чтобы перейти к существенной работе.  
  
— Важными делами? — спросил Лиам, выглядя немного неуверенно.  
  
— Да, могу ли я просто прямо сейчас начать подготавливаться к встречам с руководителями секций? — спросил Гарри, голос его стал жёстче. Он указал на свободные даты в календаре Outlook на мониторе перед собой. — Должен ли я написать им? Или вы позаботились об этом? Составлен ли уже фиксированный график для этого? — Его первое выступление с оркестром должно было состояться примерно через полтора месяца, и он страстно желал, чтобы оно прошло успешно. Сидя здесь, в этом блестящем офисе, обсуждая фотосессии и благотворительные мероприятия с Лиамом, он чувствовал, будто время утекает сквозь пальцы, словно его никогда не будет достаточно.

 Лиам медленно кивнул.  
  
— Да-да, конечно, мы можем подготовить всё, что нужно… — проговорил он. Он взглянул вниз, туда, где ноги Гарри яростно тряслись под столом, а затем снова посмотрел на Гарри. Глаза его стали задумчивыми. — Вы хотите отправится в церковь Святого Луки прямо сейчас? Там тоже есть небольшой офис для Вас. Возможно, у нас бы получилось обустроиться там немного раньше, прежде чем все остальные приедут. Потом я смогу проверить график каждого, пока Вы будете репетировать, запланировать встречи один на один с каждым руководителем секций, а к концу недели устроить совещание со всеми из них.  
  
Гарри утихомирил свое подрагивающее колено, кивая.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал он, выпуская вздох облегчения. — Да. Давай сделаем это.  
  
— У Вас всё получится, Маэстро, — сказал Лиам, улыбаясь и поднимаясь со своего кресла. Гарри улыбнулся в ответ, в этот раз немного добродушнее.  
  
Они надели на себя свои пальто и спустились вниз, в вестибюль.  
  
— Сначала Томлинсон, если можно, — сказал Гарри, пока они проходили под рекламным баннером с прошлой ночи, направляясь к выходу на улицу Силк.  
  
Лиам прошептал что-то непонятное.  
  
— Вероятно, хорошая идея, — пробормотал он.  
  
Он посмотрел на Гарри извиняющимся взглядом, пока они шли по улице Вайткросс к старой церкви.  
  
— Они были на реконструкции, — сказал он, — с ноября. Не уверен, какой именно из офисов они нашли для Вас, — его голос звучал нервно и неловко, словно Лиам ожидал худшего.  
  
Как выяснилось, Гарри сразу же полюбил свой кабинет в церкви Святого Луки. Он нравился ему больше, чем тот, что находился в Барбикан. Намного больше. Как только они с Лиамом открыли дверь, всё словно встало на свои места. Здесь было мрачновато и тесно. На книжных полках вдоль левой стены лежал слой липкой пыли, и свет едва пробивался через странное мутное стекло. Окно в комнате было лишь одно. С каждым вторым вздохом Гарри улавливал томительный, призрачный запах сигаретного дыма и «Виндекса» [средство для чистки стёкол и других твёрдых поверхностей — прим. переводчика]. Но он чувствовал себя так, словно находился в репетиционном зале, и это было замечательно.  
  
Лиам не казался таким уж довольным. Это выглядело так, будто все его самые ужасные опасения оправдались. Он недовольно провел пальцем по верхушке одного из шкафов для хранения документов, в то время как Гарри достал стопку счетов из своего портфеля и бросил их на старый, изрядно потрёпанный стол в центре комнаты.  
  
— Ты в порядке, Лиам? — спросил Гарри, забавляясь его отвращением.  
  
Лиам взглянул на свои испачканные пальцы и поморщился.  
  
— Да, если Вы… Я думаю, да, — скептически сказал он, медленно разворачиваясь, чтобы осмотреть всю комнату. — Просто интересуюсь. Вы знаете. Действительно ли это _лучшее_ , что мы могли сделать… — он поднял брови, смотря на уродливые кляксы от промышленного клея рядом с книжными полками, где обои начинали отклеиваться от стены.  
  
Гарри рассмеялся и пожал плечами, открывая и закрывая ящики стола, чтобы проверить, есть ли что-то внутри. Оставшаяся офисная канцелярия, возможно? Какие-то ненужные ручки или скрепки? Ластики? Может, затерянная бутылочка корректора или несколько бесполезных маркеров? Очевидно, в идеале хотелось бы найти тайные любовные ноты, но Гарри и не надеялся. Как оказалось, там было всего 40 пенни и 3 красные кнопки.  
  
— Гергиев вообще использовал этот кабинет, прежде чем ушел? — спросил Гарри, сомневаясь. Он посмотрел на Лиама. — Он не делал этого, так?  
  
Лиам лишь усмехнулся.  
  
— Абсолютно нет. Нет, сэр, — он покачал головой.  
  
— Что ж, мне здесь нравится, — сказал Гарри, улыбаясь, и опустился в старое кресло. Оно, видимо, не было таким уж удобным в использовании и приятно скрипнуло под ним.  
  
Лиам всё ещё не был убежден.  
  
— Место, место, место, Лиам! — указал Гарри, откидываясь в кресле, проверяя его на прочность. Обладая всеми указанными недостатками, кабинет имел выход в коридор, который находился неподалёку от репетиционного зала. И всё это рядом с влажными уборными. Это было удобно, а также казалось уединенным и отдаленным, словно какая-то тайна, и Гарри это нравилось. Он засмеялся. — Могу поспорить, все приходят сюда, только когда им нужно посрать.  
  
Теперь Лиам точно чувствовал отвращение.  
  
Гарри хихикнул.  
  
— Ох, давай, Лиам. Уединение! Вот что все любят. Устраивайся поудобнее и за работу!  
  
Лиам просто моргнул, а его губы скривились в гримасе.  
  
— Расслабься, приятель, — сказал Гарри, всё ещё смеясь. И добавил, потому что попросту не смог удержаться: — Все какают.  
  
Лиам был немного оскорблен, не из-за заявлений о работе кишечника, а из-за предложения успокоиться. Он начал приводить в порядок свой язык тела, как вы всегда делаете, когда пытаетесь безуспешно убедить кого-то, что вы на самом деле спокойны. Он расслабил мышцы лица и свою позу. Это выглядело так, будто он в паре секунд от того, чтобы использовать «непринужденный» сленг, с которым он никогда не дружил, скорее всего, он был близок к тому, чтобы сказать Гарри, что он «в восторге» от того, что тот станет новым Маэстро. Лиам нравился Гарри всё больше и больше.  
  
— Ладно, — сказал Лиам, когда Гарри перестал хихикать над его дискомфортом. — Я собираюсь пойти и найти кого-нибудь внизу, чтобы получить ключи от этого места. — Им крупно повезло, что здесь было открыто с самого начала. — И потом я созвонюсь с Гримшоу, чтобы убедиться, что он всё ещё придерживается графика.  
  
Гарри кивнул и тяжело сглотнул. Его нервы снова начали трещать по швам, когда Лиам вышел из офиса. Он больше не был рядом с ним, чтобы отвлечь от предстоящей репетиции. Он встал и потянулся, проводя рукой по непослушным волосам, поправляя галстук и пиджак. Затем он вдохнул через нос и медленно выдохнул через рот, держа руки на солнечном сплетении, снова глубоко и размеренно вдыхая, чтобы успокоить самого себя.  
  
Две из четырёх стен офиса были покрыты чёрной доской, из соображений удобства там были написаны какие-то строки. Гарри направился к одной из стен, слева от него, впервые заметив ключ, скрипичный ключ, и небрежно написанный размер такта в верхней части доски. Ноты и такты следовали после, устилая всю доску заметками сверху донизу. Мел был грязным и рассыпчатым, и Гарри задался вопросом, как долго это было здесь и кто оставил всё это. Он сделал ещё один глубокий вдох и пробежал глазами по музыке на доске, проигрывая её в своей голове и слабо напевая, чтобы хоть немного расслабиться. Его руки начали двигаться как будто по собственной воле, его правая рука держала устойчивый темп анданте, а левая рука мягко разрезала воздух, пока он быстро строил динамичную концепцию в своей голове. _Два, три…_ Гарри развернулся, следуя за нотами, которыми была исписана вся комната. Продолжение было на соседней доске.  
  
— Что за?.. — послышался резкий голос из-за правого плеча, он остановился на разочарованном, удушливом звуке. Гарри снова очутился в настоящем времени, успокаивая парящие в воздухе руки. Он быстро повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть, кто говорил.  
  
— Что… что Вы здесь _делаете_? — Луи Томлинсон стоял, сердито глядя на дверь, сжимая рукоятку до такой степени, что его костяшки побелели. Его глаза выглядели немного маниакально и почти встревоженно, прежде чем потемнели и сузились. Он поднял брови и посмотрел на Гарри с презрением.  
  
Гарри резко откинул голову назад. У него перехватило дыхание при виде Луи, маленького и тлеющего в дверном проеме. Злой импульс возмущения прошёлся по телу Гарри, образовывая уйму трещин, и побежал вниз по спине, немного покалывая в конечностях. Это смешалось с приступом боли от удаленно знакомого унижения, горячего и тихого, в его животе, и Гарри почувствовал, как краснеет.  
  
— Что _я_?.. — наконец шокированно выдавил он из себя с недоверием, хмуря брови. Он потрясенно покачал головой, и когда он снова начал говорить, его голос был размеренным и медленным, таким решительным, каким он мог быть в таком взволнованном состоянии. — Это _мой_ офис.  
  
— Ваш офи… — Луи оборвал себя, разгневанно фыркнув. Его челюсть слегка выступала, а два пальца были деликатно прижаты к левому виску. Он быстро покачал головой и схватил тряпку с выступа ближайшей доски, проталкиваясь мимо зеленоглазого, сердито бормоча что-то себе под нос и принимаясь яростно стирать музыку, которую Гарри недавно воспроизводил у себя в голове.  
  
Гарри испустил недосмешок, его сердце бешено колотилось. Он скрестил руки на груди и начал недоверчиво рассматривать Луи.  
  
Луи обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, после того как покончил со своим заданием. Его голубые глаза, казалось, метали молнии по всей комнате, вглядываясь в лицо Гарри, заставляя его щеки краснеть. Луи продолжал стоять на месте, его грудь заметно опускалась и поднималась. Он сжимал правую ладонь в кулак, держа что-то в руке, и разжимал снова. Он закатал рукава своего свитера, и Гарри увидел, как сухожилия его предплечья двигаются под кожей. Гарри поднял брови в немой просьбе, желая получить хоть какое-нибудь объяснение. Значит, у него не получится вести себя приветливо.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Гарри после нескольких ударов сердца, потирая лоб и издавая ещё один маленький смешок, не зная, как поступить дальше. — Хм. — Он перенёс вес с одной ноги на другую и убрал прядь волос со лба. — Что же, я Гарри Стайлс, — медленно проговорил он, наклонившись вперед с протянутой рукой. — Я, эм. Новый… новый временный дирижёр…  
  
Томлинсон фыркнул и закатил глаза.  
  
— Я знаю, кто Вы такой, — огрызнулся он, не обращая внимания на протянутую руку. Гарри открыто посмеялся над этим, наконец окунаясь в неподдельную забаву, созданную нелепым поведением Луи Томлинсона, и не зная, что делать дальше. Он не мог не заметить слабый укол удовлетворения, который он получил из-за розового цвета щёк Луи.  
  
Гарри оперся на стол и скрестил ноги в лодыжках.  
  
— Ох. Ладно, — сказал он недоумённо, всё ещё смеясь, ожидая от Луи следующего шага.  
  
Луи было немного неловко теперь. Он неуклюже стоял перед Гарри и был по-прежнему напряжен. Его небольшое тело было натянуто как струна, но маниакальная ярость, которая, казалось, и заставила его вломиться в офис, испарилась. Он выглядел немного сокрушённо (но также раздражённо из-за того, что ему пришлось чувствовать себя таким образом) и излишне подчеркнуто вздохнул, прежде чем продвинуться немного вперёд и протянуть руку Гарри для пожатия.  
  
— Луи Томлинсон, — неохотно произнес он. — Концертмейстер. — Гарри почувствовал глухой гул где-то в подсознании, когда их руки соприкоснулись. Луи установил зрительный контакт с ним, но его взгляд источал беспристрастие и холод, будто он пытался посмотреть сквозь Гарри на покрытую пылью металлическую полку зелёного цвета на противоположной стене. Волна раздражения пришла на смену веселью, когда Гарри заметил это. Он был странно разгневан этим, на самом деле он вдруг почувствовал непреодолимое желание заставить Луи смотреть ему прямо в глаза, чтобы тот полностью признал его присутствие. Он сжал руку Томлинсона в своей ладони достаточно сильно для того, чтобы увидеть короткую вспышку во взгляде Луи.  
  
— Я знаю, кто Вы такой, мистер Томлинсон, — Гарри целенаправленно сохранял свой тон игривым. Его взгляд был устремлён прямо на лицо Луи. — Поверьте мне, я помню.  
  
А потом они, ярко-голубые глаза Луи, вспыхнули в удивлении, чтобы сгореть прямо в зелёных глазах Гарри. Заставляя сердце Гарри биться ещё быстрее, когда Луи сжал его руку в ответ.  
  
— Увидимся на репетиции, сэр, — сухо сказал он, направляясь к двери. Он остановился, когда увидел счёт, который Гарри до этого швырнул на стол. Его взгляд быстро прошёлся по названию. Он посмотрел на Гарри и поднял брови, очевидно, впечатлённый, закатывая глаза в последний раз, после чего развернулся на пятках и вылетел прочь из комнаты.  
  
Гарри сидел ошеломлённый и задыхающийся на краю стола в пустом кабинете. Он не мог прекратить видеть презрение в последнем взгляде Луи. Чувство стыда проснулось в Гарри, вызывая неприятное ощущение в желудке и водоворот эмоций, вместе с чувством обиды… и чем-то, что было очень похоже на возбуждение.  
  
— Не кусается, — повторил Гарри с горьким смешком. Это будет действительно интересно.  
  
Несколько минут спустя он всё ещё был взволнован из-за неожиданной встречи. Тогда голова Лиама показалась в дверном проёме.  
  
— Вы готовы? — спросил он. — У Ника всё готово, чтобы представить Вас.  
  
Гарри кивнул, поднимаясь на ноги. Он похлопал по левой груди, чувствуя сквозь ткань пиджака свою дирижёрскую палочку, пытаясь в последний раз успокоить нервы. Он почти что вышел из комнаты сразу после Лиама, но, дойдя до двери, он остановился, нахмурив брови. Там, рядом с тряпкой для доски, лежали ключи от кабинета.  
  
— Мистер Стайлс? — снова позвал его Лиам.  
  
И Гарри ушёл.  
  
Он стоял справа от Гримшоу, пока его представляли, улыбаясь во все стороны и изучая оркестр, принимая во внимание каждого. Гарри встречал некоторых из этих музыкантов во время профессиональной деятельности или на неформальных встречах, но большинство казалось знакомым из-за десятков часов наблюдений за концертами и репетициями в течение последних трёх недель. Мария Сантьяго-О’Брайен, элегантная аргентинка — первая виолончелистка. Привередливый старый Джеральд Кортни — предводитель альтов. Найл, скорчившийся рядом со своей постоянной партнершей, грозной Гранд-Дамой валторн, Глэдис Говард. Зейн Малик, худощавое тело которого, одетое в чёрный костюм, опиралось на стену позади оркестра. Он медленно вертел в руках молоточек от литавры. Гарри не мог разглядеть всё, что происходило слева, в первой секции скрипок. Его взгляд продолжал метаться в разных направлениях каждый раз, когда к нему подходили люди, чьи партии он должен будет изучить и тщательно подготовить. Он думал, что может чувствовать взгляд Луи на себе через весь репетиционный зал, и сама мысль об этом, о том, что он находился под целенаправленным и, скорее всего, враждебным внимательным взором, заставляла волосы на затылке вставать дыбом… вынуждала его то и дело переносить свой вес с ноги на ногу. Само присутствие Луи было противоположностью магнита для Гарри. Он мог смотреть куда угодно, но не туда, пугаясь того, что может быть прав. Вместо этого он перевёл свой взгляд к Джанет Ингерсолл и её гобою, к Натану Сугияме с его тромбоном и обратно к виолончелистам.  
  
— Поэтому, пожалуйста, давайте же поприветствуем нашего нового временного дирижёра, прекрасного и талантливого мистера Гарри Стайлса, — Ник закончил свою речь с размахом, хватая Гарри за руку, прежде чем ведущий оркестр разразится аплодисментами.  
  
Гарри почувствовал прилив волнения, когда он подошёл к трибуне. Его заботы о Луи отошли на второй план. Нервное напряжение, которое росло в нём весь день, из беспокойства превратилось в предвкушение. Когда он наконец занял своё место перед оркестром. _Своим_ оркестром. Он сделал глубокий вдох, сцепив руки за спиной, сияя и ожидая, пока все аплодисменты утихнут.

— Привет, — сказал он, широко улыбаясь и смотря на исполнителей. — Спасибо. Спасибо за то, что приняли меня, — оркестр разразился очередной порцией аплодисментов, и Гарри поклонился, не сдерживая улыбку на лице и ожидая, пока шум утихнет снова. Он возобновил свою речь, когда представилась такая возможность:  
  
— Я впервые увидел Лондонский симфонический оркестр, когда мне было тринадцать, — сказал он, прокашливаясь. — Третья симфония Малера, в первом сезоне Гергиева. — Гарри остановился и сделал три взмаха палочкой — это был один из самых важных аспектов проведения концертов в стиле Гергиева, он сделал знак «О.К.» большим и указательным пальцами правой руки, покачивая остальными тремя, лишь слегка касаясь. Оркестр рассмеялся.  
  
— Я никогда этого не забуду. Никогда. — Неожиданное количество эмоций проснулось в его груди, они сопровождались ощущением, будто его сердце внутри готово разорваться. — То самое выступление оказало огромное влияние на меня, как на музыканта. Это действительно пробудило во мне интерес стать дирижёром, — он остановился снова и покачал головой, предаваясь воспоминаниям. — Моя мама не могла заставить меня замолчать после этого шоу. Я думаю, что я даже попросил плакат Валерия как подарок на Рождество, — усмехнулся он. — Гергиев рядом с Arctic Monkeys на моей стене. — Послышался добродушный смех, и Гарри улыбнулся в ответ. — Хотя ещё более важно, — продолжал он, — прежде чем мы начнем, я бы хотел убедиться, что вы знаете, что я полностью осведомлён, насколько важная роль мне досталась и какая это великая честь занимать эту должность, хоть и временно. Я очень взволнован из-за того, что мне представилась такая возможность. Поэтому спасибо вам ещё раз за то, что приняли меня.  
  
Оркестр разразился ещё одним раундом аплодисментов. В этот раз Гарри пришлось бороться с желанием развернуть голову до упора влево и посмотреть на Томлинсона. Он страстно желал узнать, были ли его аплодисменты равнодушными и прохладными, как он себе представлял. Был ли взор его голубых глаз спокойным и скептическим. Он держался настолько долго, насколько мог, но этот порыв был попросту таким сильным, что его глаза метнулись в ту сторону почти что против воли.  
  
Гарри стиснул зубы из-за того, что он увидел там, чувствуя как разгораются его щеки. В глазах Луи был вызов, упрямый и почти насмешливый. Гарри повернулся к оркестру в оцепенении, его сердце, казалось, вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. _«Просто погоди, Томлинсон»,_ — подумал он. _«Просто погоди»._ Независимо от того, что Луи Томлинсон готовил для него, Гарри был готов. Более, чем готов.


	2. Глава 2

—  _Дон Жуан._ Я, блять, не могу в это поверить.  
  
Зейн пожал плечами, прижимая к одетым в перчатки рукам чашку кофе так, будто она была его собственным бьющимся сердцем. Он и Луи дрожали, стоя в безжизненном саду за пределами церкви Святого Луки, Зейн — с целью покурить, а Луи — с целью пожаловаться.  
  
— Это сложный отрывок. Не для литавр, конечно, но…  
  
— Но он нравится народу, — поправил Луи, наступая на коричневые остатки лилейника. — Всё мгновенно, никакой сути. Он выбрал его для того, чтобы покрасоваться перед общественностью на фоне _наших_ навыков. По сути, это бесит. Я взбешён.  
  
Зейн поднял брови перед тем, как удвоить затяжку из уже тлеющей сигареты, и отпил кофе.  
  
— Может быть, ему он просто нравится.  
  
— Может быть, он — Бэтмэн. Не в этом суть.  
  
Солнце уже начинало заходить, отражая слабые красно-розовые блики поверх твердого подбородка Луи. Зейн только потряс головой и кротко усмехнулся.  
  
— И в чём твоя суть, Томлинсон?  
  
— Исключительно в том, что это — ужасающим образом очевидный денежный грабёж. Новый-и-предстоящий дирижёр берёт большой перерыв, выбирает самый сложный, о котором он только может подумать, отрывок для своего первого значительного выступления, и до тех пор, пока он окончательно не преуспеет, все идиотичные спонсоры — знаешь, Малик, те, которые липнут к молодым, привлекательным людям в смокинге и думают, что скрипачи, которые умеют очень быстро перемещать пальцами — самые поразительные создания в мире, — ну, они просто открывают свои карманы. — Луи щёлкнул пальцами. — Вот  _так_. Я тебе гарантирую, его волнуют только деньги. Он знает о том, что это чистая прибыль Гримшоу.  
  
Пару минут Зейн над этим размышлял, потирая свой большой палец о край керамической кружки.  
  
— Возможно, — cогласился он. — Он довольно хорошо ведёт себя на публике и всё такое. Весьма обаятельно.  
  
— Валерий заботился о музыке, — фыркнул Луи, cхватил бычок, который курил Зейн, и возмущённо затянулся перед тем, как его выбросить. — Валерий был _музыкантом_. Меня не заботит вся эта херня со сбором средств и промо-дерьмом.  
  
— Детка, сборы средств и твоё промо-дерьмо — это то, почему оркестр существует, в первую очередь.  
  
Луи закатил глаза и ткнул Зейна в плечо.  
  
— Эй. Я бы играл на улице, если бы чувствовал, что там у меня может быть больше художественной целостности, чем в этом здании.  
  
Зейн скептически повёл бровями, но ничего не сказал.  
  
— Ну, может, не на улице, — согласился Луи. — Я бы пошёл на станцию метро, туда, где тепло.  
  
— Там дерьмовая акустика.  
  
Луи пожал плечами.  
  
— Я бы использовал это. Сыграл бы что-то атмосферное, знаешь? _Балладу_ Изаи. Она бы звучала прекрасно в тоннеле метрополитена.  
  
— Ну, — вздохнул Зейн, отталкиваясь от осыпающейся каменной стены и переступая через заросли сухих однолетников, — лично я рад, что Стайлс здесь, в случае, если это значит, что на благотворительной акции или конференции я не буду загнан в угол миссис Фэнсингтон-Выискиваю-Задницы-Смит из «Смитов Лессер».  
  
Луи усмехнулся. Зейн был поразительно привлекательным с его модельной внешностью и чёрными глазами, которые, кажется, вмещали в себя океаны философии и опасности, и сексуального опыта. Так же, как и Луи, он был извечным любимчиком старых богатых оркестровых вдов (и их взрослых дочерей). Но, в отличие от Луи, которому нравилось приковывать всё внимание к себе, он просто любил оставаться один.  
  
— Без разницы. Это не меняет того факта, что _Дон Жуан_  — это чертовски приторно.  
  
Зейн слегка ударил Луи, переступая через лёд. Луи посчитал это за отличную беседу. Он мысленно собрал себя, прежде чем повернуться ко входу в здание. Репетиция на сегодняшний день была окончена — она была короткой; ещё не хватало многого, и все ещё привыкали к смене дирижёров, — но у Луи было запланировано не менее двух часов основательной практики перед тем, как завалиться в паб с Найлом на их еженедельный дартс. Он хотел превзойти _Дон Жуана_.  
  
Он был его произведением для прослушивания в ЛСО, немного классический отрывок, в самом деле, адские аппликатуры и безумно быстрый темп. Без сомнения, _Дон Жуан_ проверяет технику. Подпирая свой подбородок и спускаясь по ступенькам в лабиринт помещений для занятий под церковью, он вспомнил тот день. Репетируя в «бассейне с акулами», все остальные скрипачи напали на тот же отрывок, один громче другого, ярче, выдающейся. Это почти заставило его сомневаться в себе. Однако в конце концов Луи закрыл глаза, уверенный в том, что он посвятил этой композиции _достаточно_ времени, приложил _достаточно_ усилий, _достаточно_ концентрации. Он всех порвёт.  
  
— Я смогу снова всех порвать, — пробубнил он, не замечая, что говорит в пустой коридор. Если Стайлс его проверяет, то он в деле.  
  
— Мистер Томлинсон! — его поймал голос, рука Луи застыла на дверной ручке комнаты для практических занятий. Это был Лиам Пайн (или он Пейн? Пьюс?), тот самый прислужник, который всегда, казалось, сторожил пятки Гримшоу.  
  
— Здравствуй.  
  
— Вы встречаетесь с Маэ… эм, с Гар… — Лиам откашлялся. — Мистер Стайлс потребовал вашего присутствия в его офисе завтра в восемь. Утра, естественно. Для встречи с руководителем секции. — На расстоянии вытянутой руки он предоставил официально выглядевшую памятку.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, — сказал Луи, отмахиваясь. — Я могу запомнить. — Он скользнул через дверь и закрыл её позади себя, не уделяя Лиаму и последнего взгляда.  
  
— Запись также есть в Вашем Outlook! — он услышал, как Лиам кричал из коридора. Звукоизоляции крайне недостаточно для избегания бюрократии. Луи съёжился, затем развернулся. Он натянул фальшивую улыбку и показал палец вверх, Лиам с восторгом повторил этот жест через стеклянную панель окон, наконец-то отстав от него.  
  
_Наверняка хочет рассказать мне, как вести мою секцию посредством своей сложнейшей программы._ Луи фыркнул.  
  
— Я приду подготовленным.  
  
После чего была открыта партитура, и его пальцы ощутили полёт. Его мысли были взаперти, надёжно, в месте без слов, где был слышен только звук.

*

Было уже поздно, когда Луи вышел из репетиционной, закрывая комнату после себя. Он ненавидел оставлять свою скрипку — у него было такое чувство, будто он отрезал и оставил часть себя, — но он всё равно не будет заниматься до завтрашнего утра. Кроме того, он всегда чувствовал себя немного нервно, спускаясь с ней в метрополитен.  
  
— Пока, Гром, — прошептал он, вынимая ключи из замка и проверяя ручку. Он бы сразу начал это отрицать, если бы кто-то спросил, но Луи давал имена всем своим инструментам. Они были его детьми, на самом деле. Или, возможно, его супергероями. В общем, они были его детками-супергероями, и вот этот был назван так за его скользящий, резонансный тон. Гром стоил намного больше, чем Луи когда-либо мог себе позволить, но в мире классической музыки, с его богатыми клиентами и общепринятым восприятием художественного приличия, серьёзные инструменты неизбежно просились в руки великих музыкантов. По сути, Гром был передан Луи его старым учителем и ментором, Леонардо Холлом, одним из главных скрипачей прошлого века.  
  
Именно Леонардо вдохновил Луи начать сочинять музыку. _Не то чтобы я не оправдал возложенных на меня надежд на той сцене_ , — уныло подумал Луи, надевая пальто и оставляя дворик позади, свернув на запад на Олд Стрит в направлении одного из множества убогих пабов, в которых Найл обычно тусовался после работы. (Он всегда незаметно выпивал пинты, при этом выглядя как бедный студент университета в своих поломанных очках Ray-Ban и грязном снэпбэке, и Луи задавался вопросом, знали ли его паб-друзья, чем он вообще занимается по жизни.)  
  
Луи содрогнулся от ветра и воспоминания о том, как двигались пальцы Гарри, когда тот стоял _в моём композиторском кабинете и читал мою работу_. Картинка предстала перед его глазами, подобно желчи в горле. Ему было интересно, как долго Гарри смотрел на простой менуэт, что он видел в нотах.   
  
— Это было просто упражнение, — пробурчал себе под нос Луи. Он не предполагал, что кто-то… Луи вздохнул и оттолкнул от себя эту мысль, лицо Гарри, его длинное тело, сгибающееся над рабочим столом и просто всё, всё о нём. Ушло. Не существовало. Он категорически отказывался быть смущённым этим инцидентом.  
  
Луи стряхнул лёгкое напыление сухого снега с плеч своего чёрного шерстяного пальто, убирая чёлку в сторону, прежде чем зайти в паб. The Farringdon Arms, маленький и на вид дымчатый, без сомнения, ещё одна из «скрытых жемчужин» Найла. На крыльце стоял мужчина, к телу которого была прижата старая мандолина, он пьяно покачивался то назад, то вперёд и пел неприличные лимерики.  
  
— Как-то я встретил женщину по имени Ред,  
Которая пригласила мясника в кровать,  
Но когда он снял свои штаны,  
Она с первого взгляда сказала:  
«Я лучше возьму салями!»  
  
— Это одна из моих собственных композиций, — сказал мужчина невнятно, ухмыляясь Луи и кивая грязным подбородком.  
  
— Самая лучшая песня, которую я слышал, — Луи улыбнулся и бросил ему фунт. Затем он приготовился, морща нос из-за запаха пива и затхлого дыма, и толкнул тяжёлую дверь.  
  
В пабе было темно и довольно многолюдно для вечера понедельника. Луи скользнул вдоль заполненного людьми бара в направлении висевшей на стене оборванной пары досок для дартса. Он увидел знакомую верхушку осветлённых волос, откидывающуюся назад на табурете, с оживлённым усилием разговаривая со статной престарелой женщиной. Глэдис Говард, первая председательница валторны. Луи улыбнулся и, закатив глаза, прошёл прямо к ним — Найл был тем человеком, который бы пригласил кого угодно для дружеского напитка, даже семидесятилетнюю женщину, которая постоянно пахла пудрой и духами Shalimar.  
  
— Уэй-хей! Томмо! — Найл уже хорошенько выпил. — Я тут рассказывал Глэдис о том времени, когда мы смутили Лондонскую филармонию.  
  
— Мисс Говард, — улыбнулся Луи, протягивая руку для приветствия. — Приятно Вас здесь видеть; что бы Найл Вам ни рассказал, это была ложь.  
  
— Спасибо, мистер Томлинсон, — ответила она. Она надавила кончиками покрытых красным лаком пальцев на ладонь Луи, на удивление чувствуя себя как дома в своём убогом окружении. — Я обещаю пить достаточно для того, чтобы забыть всё компрометирующее. — Она лукаво подмигнула в сторону Найла и, повернувшись, кивнула Луи. — В таком случае, как его попка?  
  
— Оу, — с серьёзным видом выдохнул Найл, сгорбившись над остатками своей пинты. — Она райская.  
  
— Это правда, — Луи пожал плечами. Он был довольно горд своим видом сзади и тем, как он смотрелся в узких брюках. Определённо, выше среднего.  
  
— Я признаюсь, что склонна к соблазну её ущипнуть, — хихикнула Глэдис.  
  
— Может быть, я тебе разрешу, — сказал Луи, поджимая губы и выпячивая щёки в раздумье. — Зависит от того, сколько коктейлей ты мне купишь.  
  
— Приму к сведению, — Глэдис позволила нотке порочности загореться в своих толсто подкрашенных глазах, добавляя: — Знаешь, мой бедный покойный муж был таким же плоским, как доска позади тебя. Таким же, как и мистер Хоран.  
  
Найл фыркнул в стеклянную пинту.  
  
— Ты негодяйка, Глэдис.  
  
Луи усмехнулся, снимая пальто и садясь за их столик. На стуле напротив висела ещё одна куртка; он был удивлён, узнав, что Найл кого-то пригласил.  
  
— Похоже у нас есть команды для дартса?  
  
— Верно, я забыл упомянуть…  
  
Гарри Стайлс выбрал этот момент, чтобы выйти из туалета, стряхивая со своих рук воду и неуклюже возвращаясь к их столику.  
  
— Оу, — уныло сказал Луи.  
  
— Мистер Томлинсон. — Гарри казался более высоким, чем в первый раз, возвышаясь над Луи в тёмном пабе. Луи не смог не заметить, как его хипстерские скинни-джинсы облегали его бёдра, а рубашка открывала вид на шею, показывая намёк на тату у ключицы. _Такой молодой и такой крутой_ , — подумал Луи с усмешкой, — _но ты весь поверхностный, не так ли, Дон Жуан?_  
  
Луи поднял брови.  
  
— Это моё имя. Молодец.  
  
Гарри грубо рассмеялся своим раздражающим смехом, который был не в тему, и приземлил задницу на табурет; он уже был пьяным только от половины пива.  
  
— У нас завтра встреча…  
  
— Тот парень, Лиам, сказал мне об этом.  
  
— Она уже в расписании и всё такое. Оно есть в твоём Outlook.  
  
Луи выдохнул.  
  
— Очевидно, так и есть.  
  
Они оба посмотрели по сторонам, и Луи отошёл после пары некомфортных мгновений, чтобы взять себе коктейль «Том Коллинз». Он не хотел видеть загруженные взгляды Найла и Глэдис, которыми они, вероятно, одаривали друг друга — партнёры по стойке всегда не разлей вода. Воспоминание о глазах Гарри, которые читали его композицию на размазанной доске, вновь к нему вернулось, просто противоречивая вспышка перед тем, как он её приглушил. _Нет, нет, игнорируй, не правильно; тут ничего нет._ Он натянуто улыбнулся бармену, принимая напиток и возвращаясь к столику.  
  
Гарри был на середине какой-то истории, и, казалось, он рассказывал её так медленно, как только мог.  
  
— …Огромный человек, выглядевший довольно устрашающе, вышел из кузова грузовика и сказал, — его голос опустился до более низкой октавы, — _«Что вы делаете, парни?»_ И мы все покачали головами, «Ой, ничего, сэр. Ничего». За исключением Джоша, который сказал: «Я отдам тебе твой пончик, если ты угадаешь моё второе имя».  
  
Луи сел, громко вздыхая. Этот небольшой анекдот, безусловно, шёл в никуда. Гарри остановился на мгновение, заикаясь и сглатывая.  
  
— Эм, и каждый из нас хотел убежать. Но Джош сказал: «Давай, угадывай. Четыре слога и начинается на М».  
  
_И это легендарный шарм Гарри Стайлса?_ Луи продолжил смотреть через стол крайне скептично, интересуясь, выдумывает ли он, когда увидел небольшой намёк на мурашки на шее Гарри.  
  
— Вы знаете, что огромный человек сказал? — спросил Гарри.  
  
Глэдис и Найл покачали головами, а Луи проглотил очередной скучающий вздох.  
  
Идиотское лицо Гарри озарила широкая ухмылка.  
  
— Молочные железы!  
  
Найл прыснул от смеха, склонившись над своим напитком, ирландское самообладание с алкоголем и весельем.  
  
— Молочные железы, — повторил он. Хихикая, Глэдис держала руку поверх рта, непроизвольно пряча улыбку.  
  
— И что? — спросил Луи, его слова вылетели резко, с небольшой спешкой. — Каково было его реальное имя?  
  
— Меривезер, я думаю. Но это не…  
  
— Ох, ты думал, что эта история имела смысл?  
  
Лицо Гарри поблекло, а Луи почувствовал резкий, внезапный скачок угрызения совести. Он его проигнорировал, просто опустил голову и спокойно сделал глоток своего коктейля. Почему его должно волновать мнение Гарри Стайлса о нём? _«Он не может рассказать маленькую глупую историю о водителе грузовика, украденном пончике и его каком-то странном роскошном друге; как он продержится неделю, пытаясь управлять симфоническим оркестром? Истории, вот чем является музыка. Самыми великими историями, когда-либо существовавшими»._  
  
— Лу, — прошептал Найл себе под нос. — Будь любезным.  
  
— Что? — ответил он низким голосом.  
  
Гарри прочистил горло, кашлянув в сомкнутый кулак.  
  
— Может… Может, нам стоит поиграть в дартс?  
  
Они все поднялись. Стулья скрипнули поверх громкого классического рока, который начал доноситься из музыкального автомата. Луи стоял в стороне, пока Найл платил бармену за четыре партии в дартс, допивая остаток своего «Тома Коллинза» и лениво наблюдая за Гарри, который о чём-то разговаривал с Глэдис. Дурацкая ухмылка вернулась на его лицо, большие зелёные глаза наполнились светом под убранной на бок чёлкой шоколадных кудрей, и широкие, полные губы… Луи дёрнулся. Возможно, отсюда исходит его очаровательная репутация. Это было очень глупо, его волосы. Кудрявые волосы предназначены для пятилетних девочек, а не взрослых мужчин. _И его стопы слишком большие._  
  
Луи смотрел на потёртые, немного косолапые замшевые ботинки Гарри, когда Найл подошёл сзади и хлопнул три дротика в его руку.  
  
— Тебе достались розовые, — произнёс он громко.  
  
— Ты говоришь это так, будто в розовом цвете есть что-то плохое, — ответил Луи властно, оставляя пустой стакан на столе и готовясь к своей первой попытке. — Всё потому, что это девичий цвет? Ужасно. Глэдис, ты со мной; я не буду в команде с шовинистом.  
  
Гарри смотрел на него немного странно, но Луи отряхнулся и попал в двойную двадцатку своим первым дротиком. Всё превратилось не совсем в игру. Луи и Глэдис разгромили вторую команду в считанные десять минут, Гарри был неуклюж и попадал в доску так часто, как и промазывал, — он странно нескоординирован для того, кто опытен в грациозных поклонах и чьи пальцы необходимы для игры на струнном инструменте. Найлу было очень весело, он едва заметил момент, когда Луи извинился и ушёл после того, как Гарри чуть не пронзил бармена своим финальным в раунде дротиком.  
  
— Господи, спасибо, что это закончилось, — пробормотал он себе под нос, заворачивая пальто вокруг туловища и выходя на свежий воздух. Небо было тёмным, а на тротуаре лежал тонкий слой снега. Луи быстро пошёл в направлении ближайшей станции метро, пытаясь понять смысл вечера. В Гарри было что-то, что его _волновало_. То, как он скользит по жизни, не сталкиваясь с профессиональной критикой, потому что каждый любит одарённых людей — особенно хорошо выглядящих и тех, кто приносит деньги. То, как он смотрится в облегающих джинсах, которые слишком круты, чтобы выглядеть профессионально, «острый» и полный фальшивой глубины. То, как Луи даже не смог его ненавидеть, когда тот вёл себя, как наглый пиздабол, потому что, несмотря на ожидания Луи о нём, он вышел не совсем таким. Луи не до конца был уверен, _каким_ Гарри вышел. В некоторые моменты он действительно казался неопределённым. Ну, возможно, Дон Жуан в самом деле обладал толикой самоанализа.  
  
Луи чуть не пропустил свою остановку. Ему пришлось вооружиться и, растолкав всех вокруг в вагоне, пробраться к дверям, выпуская густое облако пара изо рта, уже стоя на тротуаре. Он поплёлся к своей квартире — которая была больше похожа на маленький домик, на самом деле его отслаивающаяся зелёная дверь была зажата между другими на узкой улице — и закрылся внутри.  
  
В квартире было темно и холодно, здесь вечно пахло затхлостью, потому что задачи прислуги, такие как уборка, не могут стоять в начале списка приоритетов творческого человека, и в любом случае Луи приходил сюда, только чтобы поспать. В свои самые мечтательные моменты он любил представлять семью приведений, которые укрылись в его нежилой гостиной. Он прошёл к потёртой лестнице, не включая свет (нет смысла), добрался до площадки, нащупал маленькую медную ручку и открыл дверь в спальню. Мятая простынь осветилась голубым светом от экрана компьютера — должно быть, забыл его выключить этим утром. Он снял пальто и сел напротив клавиатуры, лениво открывая веб-браузер, обдумывая, предоставлять ли Лиаму Пейну радость, действительно проверив свой Outlook.  
  
В конце концов, он не решился его открыть. К тому же, он вспомнил о Стайлсе. Встреча. Не то чтобы он забыл.  
  
Луи тяжело вздохнул, ранее уверенный в том, что собирается сделать — что-то, что он совершенно не  _избегал_ делать все эти годы, просто не позволял себе считать это допустимым занятием. Он вздохнул ещё раз вдобавок, почти превращая это в мелодраматичный стон, даже если никто не мог услышать.  
  
— Кто-то должен развлекать привидений, — пробубнил он. Затем напечатал имя Гарри Стайлса в поисковик и нажал «найти».  
  
Первым результатом была ссылка на его страницу в «Википедии». Луи решил, что это хорошее место для начала, нажал на гиперссылку и сразу же пожалел, когда увидел, что страница Гарри была _длинной_ , содержащей несколько его недавних фотографий и действующие заголовки. Включая один о его личной жизни. (Луи Томлинсон существовал в «Википедии» только как «связанный с музыкой источник».)  
  
Луи проскользнул мимо основной информации. «Гарри Эдвард Стайлс, родился _бла-бла-бла_ довольно недавно, английский виолончелист и дирижёр. Родители — Энн Кокс и кто-то Стайлс, старшая сестра Джемма, изучал виолончель в скучной консерватории в Австрии, всё равно, скучно, скучно…». Луи был смутно осведомлён о пребывании Гарри в Берлинской филармонии как выступающего. И обо всех его чрезвычайно успешных альбомах с жутко приторными названиями, которые были выпущены, когда ему только исполнилось двадцать.  
  
— Midnight Memories? — Луи хихикнул. — Скажите мне, что это была идея лейбла. Хотя тут вполне отдаёт чувственностью Стайлса. Лично я считаю, что он и Джош Гробан могут создать клуб милых кудрявых волос и держать меня от него подальше, большое спасибо.  
  
Он прокрутил мимо этого раздела, чтобы прочитать о работе Гарри как дирижёра. На сайте были ссылки на множество восторженных отзывов о его гостевом пребывании в Boston Pops, что заставило Луи закатить глаза так сильно, что они едва не покинули пределы головы. К симфоническому оркестру в Чикаго ему пришлось отнестись более серьёзно, к сожалению. И к филармонии Лос-Анджелеса, где он провёл весь прошлый год.  
  
— Не удивительно, что он такой мерзкий калифорнийский хиппи.  
  
В груди Луи начал образовываться тёплый шарик разочарования, когда он читал лист достижений Гарри, с прикреплёнными фотографиями его улыбки с ямочками и его больших, похожих на лапы рук, неуклюже державших палочку.  
  
— Как они не замечают, что он абсолютно _бессодержательный_? — зарычал Луи. — Он просто показушник!  
  
Луи представил, что привидения ему посочувствовали.  
  
— Ну, — продолжил он вслух, — я за это виню одержимость Америки британскими акцентами.  
  
Он фактически притворился, что спорит сам с собой о том, посмотреть раздел о личной жизни или нет. Но он был относительно коротким, несколько пометок о том, что он поддерживает права ЛГБТ-сообщества, а также о его работе с британской организацией под названием Believe in Magic. Никаких пикантных деталей об отношениях.  
  
— Раздражающе скучный. Определённо.  
  
Луи подумал о том, чтобы закрыть ноутбук и пойти спать, но следующим результатом поиска под «Википедией» была ссылка на статью от Esquire, и нет никакого шанса, что Луи упустит возможность посмеяться над этим. Даже самое первое предложение заставило его разразиться смехом.  
  
_На дворе тёплый день поздней весны, и Гарри Стайлс выкладывает фото суши в «Инстаграм»._  
  
— О, пожалуйста, продолжайте, — произнёс Луи, погружаясь в нелепую прозу. Вовсе не похоже на статью, в которой «субъект намного круче вас, вы должны быть благодарны за привилегию платить нам за удовольствие от чтения о нём», в журнале для хорошего ненавистного чтения.  
  
_Представьте дирижёра симфонического оркестра. Представили? Какой-нибудь старый, морщинистый мужчина с развевающимися седыми волосами и кривой бабочкой? Теперь выбросите эту картинку, потому что Гарри Стайлс разбивает распространённое представление о классической музыке, захватывая Лос-Анджелес подобно шторму. Дэвид и Виктория Бекхэм, Шарлиз Терон, Робби Уильямс и Келис недавно были замечены в первом ряду — не игры Lakers, а финального выступления Лос-Анджелесской филармонии в весеннем сезоне — этим воскресеньем в Walt Disney Concert Hall._  
  
Луи кряхтел и фыркал, пока читал отрывок, упиваясь каждым словом о костюме Гарри, о его головных платках за 1800 долларов и о его дружбе с огромным количеством модных дизайнеров.  
  
— Что за пиздецкий абсурд. Он чёртово посмешище.  
  
К тому времени, как он дошёл до последнего предложения ( _Примите это — Гарри Стайлс вновь заставил Моцарта звучать сногсшибательно_ ), Луи рухнул со стула, мягко, но всё же театрально, ударяясь головой о стол.  
  
— Пожалуйста, просто убейте меня.  
  
Под статьёй была ещё одна ссылка: _Гарри Стайлс, фотография Энни Лейбовитц — СМОТРЕТЬ СЛАЙДШОУ!_ , на которую Луи кликнул, даже не подумав.  
  
После чего он столкнулся с голым Гарри Стайлсом.  
  
— Святой… — Луи уменьшил окно браузера и сделал глубокий, дрожащий вздох. — Что за… татуировки… — В статье пару раз упоминались тату, конечно, но Луи просто закатил глаза и пробормотал: — Будто никто из классических музыкантов никогда не имел татуировок. — Он сам сделал одну как-то раз, изящный скрипичный смычок, располагавшийся снизу, на задней части его правого предплечья. Не говоря уже об обширной коллекции Зейна.  
  
Но каким-то образом мысль о Гарри Стайлсе с татуировками не была похожа на  _видение Гарри Стайлса с татуировками_. Он определённо уже не был тем пухлым пятнадцатилеткой из того лета в Interlochen. Уже нет.  
  
Луи не мог ничего поделать. Он увеличил окно браузера и молча смотрел. Гарри стоял на чём-то похожем на край пустынной дороги, его торс был обильно испачкан пылью, а на лице застыло серьёзное выражение. Впереди он держал виолончель, немного наклонённую так, чтобы можно было увидеть тонкую полоску тёмных волос, тянущуюся от его пупка. Глаза Луи пробежались по контуру тела Гарри, по форме его хорошо развитых мышц. Гладкая бледная кожа и детская припухлость исчезли. Всё, что осталось от Гарри Стайлса, — это мягкие бока по обеим сторонам его бёдер. Луи был уверен, что они были вроде оптической иллюзии, но их форма казалась знакомой и, как ни странно, эротичной.  
  
Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь заглушить воспоминания о Гарри Стайлсе, ходящим за ним по пятам по щипцовым дорожкам лагеря, Гарри Стайлсе, радостно ему улыбающемся. Гарри Стайлс, взволнованный и смущённый, прыгающий в озеро и надеющийся на то, что никто не заметит его случайную эрекцию, даже если они заметили…  
  
Луи вновь открыл глаза. Он перелистнул на следующую фотографию. Татуировки покрывали его предплечья и грудную клетку, беспорядочная коллекция чёрно-серых рисунков.  
  
— Вот херня.  
  
Просматривая галерею, он уже мог почувствовать, как твердеет в штанах, со снисхождением разрешая взгляду пройтись по форме бёдер Гарри, его тёмным соскам, мышцам его правой руки, когда тот голый сгибается над виолончелью. Мысль о том, что Гарри Стайлс сгибается в общем, являлась той, которую Луи целый день пытался не пускать в свою голову. И сейчас, когда его член наливался, он находил сложным сохранять какую-либо степень умственного контроля. Разочарованный, Луи захлопнул ноутбук, сбросил штаны и рубашку (игнорируя то, как краткое трение при раздевании только разожгло пламя в ситуации в его штанах) и залез в пушистую теплоту своего одеяла, чтобы поскорее заснуть.  
  
Он некоторое время не находил времени для мастурбации, вот и всё. Это просто естественная, животная реакция на почти голого мужчину… _Любой_ голый мужчина привёл бы к такому результату. Член Луи пульсировал, головка напрягалась под резинкой его боксеров. Он противостоял желанию пойти и подрочить, всё ещё наполовину отказывая себе в этом. (Сколько толчков потребуется, если просто представлять ту фотографию? Два?)  
  
— Чёрт тебя подери, Гарри Стайлс, — он дышал, пытаясь проигнорировать внезапный прилив тепла и нужды в паховой области. — Нет. — Он перевернулся, отказываясь себя трогать.  
  
Снимки из Esquire заполнили его мысли, смешиваясь с неожиданным воспоминанием о пятнадцатилетнем Гарри с очевидно напряжённым членом, покачивающимся в его плавках. Ох, Луи _не_  будет думать об этом. Не будет думать о форме подросткового пениса; это было довольно странно и ужасно, и он только что собирался спать.  
  
— Спи, — приказал он мозгу, скрипя зубами.  
  
Это заняло некоторое время.

*

Луи проснулся ещё до рассвета от звука будильника. Покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, он потёр лицо, моргая в темноте и пытаясь понять, почему до сих пор ночь. После в памяти всплыло — через мимолётные образы беспорядочных снов, — что у него была назначена встреча со Стайлсом. Естественно, Луи не мог позволить отнимать у себя время для практических занятий, так что это означало, что ему нужно будет добраться до церкви Святого Луки ещё раньше, чем обычно. Плюс у него было припрятано несколько набросков в его секретном композиторском логове, которое сейчас, очевидно, стало новым кабинетом Гарри. Лучше их отыскать, прежде чем Стайлс решит покопаться в картотеках.  
  
Он быстро оделся, не особо обращая внимание на наряд. _Он не мог позволить себе головные платки за 1800 долларов._ В конечном итоге он остановился на немного поношенных вельветовых брюках, которые в придачу были слегка короткими (Как долго он не покупал себе новую одежду? Вероятно, с того момента, как мама приезжала его проведать), ярко-фиолетовых носках и каком-то свитере, надетом поверх рубашки с воротником. Его очки. Луи равнодушно провёл рукой по чёлке, смотря на своё отражение в зеркале ванной комнаты. Возможно, в последнее время он был молодым и горячим, хотя и начинал осознавать, что те дни уже остались в прошлом. Сейчас он был всего лишь каким-то скрипачом средних лет, надеявшимся заключить контракт на выпуск альбома, который ему никогда не предложат, отчего Луи отходил на задний план в оркестре.  
  
— Выше нос, Томлинсон. Ты до сих пор здоров. У тебя до сих пор имеются творческие способности, которые так и не были извращены поп-музыкой, соблазнительными футболистами, «Инстаграмом» или модными дизайнерами. Которые могут быть жёнами этих соблазнительных футболистов. Или суши.  
  
Луи вышел из дома, чувствуя себя недосягаемым. На станции он взял кофе и проехал в почти пустом метро до Барбикан-центра. На улице стоял ужасный холод; он закутался в свой красный шарф и пригнул голову, прячась от ветра.  
  
Первым делом, добравшись до церкви Святого Луки, он проверил Гром. Он стоял на том же месте, где Луи его оставил, уютно располагаясь в своём чехле. Луи смог вздохнуть с облегчением. Он всегда чувствовал себя немного напряжённо, когда не брал с собой скрипку. Луи недавно прошёлся янтарной канифолью поверх смычка. Той же канифолью, которая была у него в подростковом возрасте. Боже, вероятно, той же, которую он брал с собой в Interlochen. И спустя десятилетие, только сейчас она начала заканчиваться.  
  
Некоторые подумают, что это странно — умиляться, думая о канифоли. Для Луи она была голосом его инструмента. Она покрывала конский волос его смычка, захватывая струны Грома, и позволяла ему говорить. Уменьшающийся брикет в синей шёлковой обёртке был для него таким же близким, как старый друг.  
  
— Всего несколько гамм для разогрева пальцев.  
  
Несколько гамм превратились ещё в несколько, и вскоре Луи потерялся в единственном мире, в котором он когда-либо хотел оказаться, в мире, которым он был одержим. Он практиковал сложнейшие части _Дон Жуана_ , сглаживая небольшие пробелы в аппликатуре. Голос Грома был парящим, приглушённым стенами комнаты, и Луи бессознательно, мягко улыбался. К тому времени, как он пришёл в себя, он осознал, что до встречи оставалось всего пятнадцать минут или около того, а ему нужно было ещё добраться до офиса Гарри и найти свои черновые наброски.  
  
— Дерьмо, — проговорил он, в спешке закрывая Гром в чехле, перед тем как выйти из репетиционной и подняться по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки. Только бы Стайлс не пришёл пораньше.  
  
Однако Луи мог слышать, как кто-то за углом говорит на повышенных тонах. Дверь в тесный кабинет Гарри была слегка приоткрыта. Луи не  _собирался_ подслушивать, но… В общем, если между Николасом Гримшоу, генеральным директором, и Гарри Стайлсом, временным дирижёром, назревал конфликт, он хотел знать, кто выйдет из него победителем. Во благо оркестра. Это то, что сделал бы любой первоклассный концертмейстер, сказал он себе.  
  
— Лиам пересмотрел расписание по моей просьбе, — говорил Гримшоу. — Мы хотели сделать серьёзный рекламный толчок, продать тебя как новое, свежее лицо ЛСО. — Луи закатил глаза, прячась за углом, в небольшом тёмном коридоре недалеко от лестницы. _Я знал это. Всё всегда сводится к деньгам._  
  
— Я буду честным, — ответил Гарри. — Фотосессия, фотосессия, выгодная внешность… Остаётся совсем мало времени, чтобы действительно отрепетировать всё с ними.  
  
— У нас имеются грамотные помощники дирижёра для таких дел, — сказал Гримшоу. Луи практически мог видеть равнодушный взмах его запястья и тихонько фыркнул. Валерий бы никогда не разрешил помощнику дирижёра вести целую репетицию. Они должны были заменять только тогда, когда главный дирижёр был занят, практикуясь с индивидуальными группами.  
  
— Боюсь, я так не работаю, — сказал Гарри любезнейшим тоном, который Луи, вероятно, сам бы использовал в похожей ситуации. Каким-то образом это раздражило Луи ещё больше.  
  
— А я боюсь, что это расписание было окончательным.  
  
— Завершите его окончательно снова. — Луи поднял брови. Не так уж много людей могли противостоять Гримшоу, когда у того в голосе звучал лёд; он даже не думал, что Гарри на это способен. Прошло некоторое время, и он услышал тот же самый бессмысленный смех, к которому он явно начал привыкать. — Ох, Ник, давай. Ты же нанял меня не только за моё красивенькое личико?  
  
_Вот он, шарм, наконец-то_ , — подумал Луи, нахмурившись, поджимая губы. — _Он знает, к чему ведёт Гримшоу_.  
  
— Мистер Стайлс, я, конечно, доверяю вашему суждению…  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Гарри с оттенком радости в голосе. — Тогда всё решено.  
  
— Ещё вот что… — Гримшоу прочистил горло. — Мы, я и некоторые члены коллегии директоров, интересовались тем, почему Вы будто бы помешаны на выборе _Дон Жуана_. Не то чтобы мы не любили Штрауса, но он обычно использовался как отрывок для прослушивания. В обществе он стал чем-то вроде средства, Вы понимаете, для определения технического навыка. Нет, пожалуй… ох, как это сказать? У него не совсем тот уровень серьёзности, который наши зрители привыкли слышать на открытии сезона.  
  
— Я думал, Вы сказали, что хотите чего-то свежего?  
  
— Свежего, да, но не совершенно неординарного.  
  
Гарри вздохнул, кладя что-то тяжёлое на стол. Его голос был тихим, и Луи наклонился, чтобы расслышать:  
  
— Смотрите, мистер Гримшоу. С тех пор, как я решил попробовать себя в дирижёрстве, я хотел сыграть _Дон Жуана_. Это прекрасное произведение, но его душа потерялась.  
  
Луи перенёс свой вес с ноги на ногу, плотно прижимая шею к стене. _Ну, хорошо_ , — подумал он. — _Это было неожиданно_. Гарри остановился, и Луи было интересно, смотрел ли он вдаль с таким же сфокусированным взглядом, как тогда, когда читал с доски музыку Луи.  
  
— Интересно, Гарри, но почему Вы не сыграли его в Чикаго или Л.А.? Американская публика…  
  
— О, я не мог. _Дон Жуан_ для них был неподходящим, он требует сильного, независимого, технически безупречного главного скрипача. Того, кто действительно может возглавлять группу.  
  
— Хорошо, но…  
  
— По этой причине я принял это предложение, Ник. Чтобы наконец предоставить _Дон Жуану_ переосмысление, которого он заслуживает.  
  
— Да, но я не уверен, что ЛСО подходит для…  
  
— У вас есть Томлинсон.  
  
Луи почти подавился, опираясь спиной на холодную плитку и пытаясь не дышать слишком громко. Гарри следил за его карьерой? Он был здесь из-за _него_? (Возможно быть польщённым и донельзя взбешённым одновременно?)   
  
— Ну… — Гримшоу прочистил горло. — Что бы вы ни думали, мистер Стайлс, это Ваше решение. — Он вышел из кабинета, и Луи напрягся, боясь, что его поймают. Но Гримшоу повернул налево. Когда Луи услышал, что шаги стали тише, он выдохнул, так и не заметив, что всё это время задерживал дыхание. Он проверил время на часах — три минуты до встречи с Гарри.  
  
Не так уж много полезного человек может сделать за три минуты. Поэтому Луи поправил свитер и вошёл в открытую дверь, его голова до сих пор кружилась от новой информации. Гарри наклонился над рабочим столом, суетливо поправляя стопки партитур. Луи позволил себе пройтись взглядом по длинным ногам и развязной заднице, и некоторые ещё более откровенные фотографии из Esquire заполонили его мозг и устроили там хаос.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что у  _Дон Жуана_ есть душа?  
  
Гарри кашлянул и встряхнул головой.  
  
— Ты слушал.  
  
— Подслушивал.  
  
— …Это лучше?  
  
Луи пожал плечами и присел в скрипучее офисное кресло Гарри, рассеянно теребя пенопласт разорванного винила.  
  
— Нет, — ответил он, не задумываясь, — но так более точно. — Он не был уверен, чего хотел от этого разговора, но его вчерашние ночные поиски и все эти запутанные гаммы, которые он только что практиковал, приводили его в странное, беззащитное состояние. В нижней части его живота было что-то тянущее, какое-то необъяснимое желание взволновать Гарри, вернуть того смущённого пятнадцатилетку, которым он был в лагере. Наказать его за то, что посмел вторгнуться в пространство Луи.  
  
— Луи Точность Томлинсон.  
  
Луи моргнул.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Из-за твоей техники и того, что ты сейчас сказал. Так что… Точность — твоё второе имя? — Гарри ухмыльнулся в надежде.  
  
— О, Боже, — фыркнул Луи. — Пожалуйста, Стайлс, избавь нас от своих шуток про вторые имена. — Гарри разразился неожиданным смехом, как будто Луи только что сказал что-то смешное, а не грубое.  
  
Затем он присел на край стола, скрещивая лодыжки и опираясь запястьями на деревянную поверхность, поддерживая наклоняющееся тело. Он улыбнулся Луи.  
  
— Так ты секретно в меня влюблён или просто слегка следишь?  
  
Луи закатил глаза, в нём загоралась безысходность. Он немного наклонился вперёд, опираясь локтями на колени, переплетая пальцы и пристально глядя на Гарри.  
  
— По всей видимости, это ты за  _мной_ следишь, Стайлс. Или я что-то не так услышал?  
  
Гарри повёл плечами.  
  
— Мне нужен был скрипач, который мог бы технически всё подать. Кто-то с лидерскими навыками. Ты в самом верху списка.  
  
— Ммм, — Луи откинулся назад, после чего раздался скрип кресла. Он прошёлся кончиком мозолистого указательного пальца по острому зубчатому краю сломанной виниловой пластинки, пылая гневом, пытаясь забыть, каким возбуждённым он был вчера ночью. Сейчас, когда прошло немного времени, воспоминание об этом было унизительным. Как будто всё существование Гарри смеялось над ним, над его жалкой, несуществующей сексуальной жизнью. — Так о чём тогда встреча?  
  
— Ну, в основном просто для подстраховки. Я уверен, что если Гримшоу не одобряет _Дон Жуана_ , то и остальные ворчали за моей спиной.  
  
Луи кивнул.  
  
— Они ворчали, — он не будет отрицать этого.  
  
Гарри поднёс руку к подбородку, потирая большим пальцем нижнюю губу. Он продолжил говорить, задерживаясь взглядом в точке где-то над головой Луи:  
  
— Я просто хочу получить шанс объясниться с оркестром, — он говорил медленно, как будто его слова поднимались из глубины. — Я чувствую, будто эта идея была у меня в голове целую вечность, секрет от мира, совершенно конфиденциальный. Там уже всё продумано. Так легко объяснить самому себе. — Луи опустил взгляд, поджимая пальцы на ногах. Совершенно беззащитный… — И сейчас у меня наконец-то появился шанс рассказать об этом людям, принести это в реальный мир. Я забыл, что основная часть настолько _личная…_  — он взглянул на Луи, напряжённо морща брови. — Это просто нервирует. Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду?  
  
Взгляд Луи устремился к нижнему ящику картотеки, где он складывал наброски своих произведений. Он сглотнул, чувствуя внезапное першение в горле.  
  
— Нет. Боюсь, ты несёшь бред, Стайлс.  
  
Гарри задумчиво кивнул.  
  
— Хорошо. Я не думаю, что мне нужно давать тебе указания… — он изобразил глупое движение игры на скрипке с комично неправильной позой и положением запястья.  
  
— Нет. Не нужно.  
  
Луи встал и вышел из комнаты, совсем немного более раздражённый, чем был до прихода сюда.

*

Зейн запрокинул голову назад, чтобы выпустить горячий дым на воронов, кружащих над головой.  
  
— Так это каким-то образом моя вина, что мы будем играть _Дон Жуана_. Я клянусь, Гарри Стайлс будто мой личный кошмар, воплотившийся в жизнь.  
  
— Ты должен быть польщён, чувак.  
  
Из горла Луи вырвался слабый рык, пока они топтались на холодной земле сада и дрожали. Больше, чем опасность, непредсказуемость Гарри во всех отношениях злила Луи.  
  
— У меня такое чувство, что он, блять, меня _использует_. Как будто я какая-то специальная машина, которую он использует для осуществления своей глупой творческой мечты. И, конечно, он должен налететь на меня и  _дополнить своим мастерством_ , чтобы я был достаточно хорош.  
  
Зейн бросил взгляд на Луи, на его лице был написан скептицизм.  
  
— Ты уверен, что не перегибаешь? Звучит как… Это не звучит правильно.  
  
— О, он в принципе сказал это Гримшоу. И, когда он со мной разговаривал, он ясно дал понять, что это моя _техника_ и его блядское… _личное видение…_ Дай мне это. — Луи вырвал сигарету изо рта Зейна и сделал глубокую затяжку, чувствуя, как никотин просачивается в его кровь и успокаивает нервы. — Он чёртов ублюдок.  
  
Зейн пожал плечами.  
  
— Как скажешь.  


*

  
Найл появился в офисе Гарри в Барбикан перед репетицией в пятницу. Гарри провёл всё утро, склонившись над _Дон Жуаном_ , желая, чтобы вместо этого он оказался в церкви Святого Луки. Его офис был спокойным, с дорого выглядевшими деревянными поверхностями и окнами во всю стену. Для Гарри было сложнее смотреть в одну точку, задумавшись над проблемой, когда любой человек мог пройтись по антресольному этажу и увидеть его. Он активно бормотал себе под нос что-то о приватности и записях для духовых групп, его плечи были напряжены, когда он взглянул вверх и увидел Найла, который стоял в дверном проёме. Скрестив руки на груди и ноги в лодыжках, он ухмылялся и будто непринуждённо ждал, когда Гарри заметит его присутствие.  
  
Гарри качнулся назад на стуле, смеясь и покачивая головой, радуясь возможности отвлечься. Радуясь тому, что это был Найл.  
  
— Что? — спросил Найл, превращая ухмылку в улыбку.  
  
Гарри фыркнул.  
  
— Ничего, — ответил он, — просто иногда вспоминаю, какой ты на самом деле нелепый.  
  
Найл опустил голову к груди, тихо посмеиваясь вместе с Гарри, молчаливо соглашаясь.  
  
— Дай угадаю, — сказал Гарри, потирая руками лицо и продолжая смеяться. — Если бы мне потребовалось ещё больше времени, чтобы заметить тебя, стоящего здесь, ты бы постучал в дверь и крикнул что-то типа « _Ю-хууууу_ , есть кто дома?», я прав?  
  
Найл хихикнул и оттолкнулся от дверного косяка, полностью заходя в офис. От веселья его глаза сощурились.  
  
— Не прав, — он объявил радостно. С тихим стоном он упал в одно из кресел напротив Гарри и ссутулился, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Хотел начать с «Земля вызывает Гарри», вообще-то. — Он поправил свитер и пожал плечами, явно довольный собой. — Классика.  
  
Гарри нахмурился и состроил лицо, будто задумываясь об этом.  
  
— «Ю-ху, Земля вызывает Гарри» было бы лучше.  
  
— Ты можешь оставить свои «ю-ху» при себе, спасибо, — сказал Найл со слабым отвращением во взгляде.  
  
Гарри не смог удержаться и захихикал.  
  
— О, я могу, да? — спросил он, слега приподняв брови, намекая на что-то неприличное.  
  
Найл присвистнул с вытаращенными от изумления глазами.  
  
— И это я нелепый? — усмехнулся он. Словно не веря, он покачал головой из стороны в сторону, будто выискивая кого-то, кто мог бы заступиться за него. Он явно наслаждался тем, что Гарри подыграл ему.  
  
— Эййййй, это не моя вина! — сказал он. — Это звучало как эвфемизм.  
  
— У тебя интеллект пятилетнего ребёнка, ты знаешь?  
  
— И каково это, иметь пятилетнего босса?  
  
— Замечательно. Я, безусловно, обожаю это, — сказал Найл, не подавая вида. — Я возьму крекеры в форме животных, пожалуйста, босс. Где твой тайник?  
  
Он нагнулся вперёд, вытягивая шею, чтобы посмотреть за спину Гарри — на ряд шкафчиков под огромным окном.  
  
На лице Гарри появилось извиняющееся выражение.  
  
— Кончились, прости. Напряжённое утро. Есть ещё что-то, что я мог бы для тебя сделать?  
  
Найл откинулся на спинку кресла, смеясь. Он удовлетворённо вздохнул и серьёзно ответил:  
  
— Не-а, я просто хотел тебя проведать. — Он постучал пальцами по узким металлическим подлокотникам, пожимая плечами, его взгляд был тёплым. — Знаешь, типа как отличный приятель. Спросить, как продвигаются твои дела и всё такое. Удостовериться, что ты хорошо расположился.  
  
— Всё хорошо, — ответил Гарри с небольшой улыбкой. Он, выдохнув, расслабился в кресле, на секунду уставившись в мозаичный потолок. Сейчас всё чувствовалось намного лучше, когда он просто беседовал с Найлом. Гарри очень его любил. — Дела хорошо… Хорошо. Да. Хорошо.  
  
— Гримми был занозой в заднице?  
  
Гарри рассмеялся с признательностью.  
  
— Ничего такого, чего я бы не мог выдержать. — Он провёл рукой по волосам и выпрямился, заостряя взгляд на Найле, надеясь, что его глаза не выглядят слишком беззащитными. — Как ты думаешь, всё продвигается? — спросил он.  
  
Найл улыбнулся.  
  
— Ну, на твоей стороне, безусловно, есть Глэдис, так что всё не может быть чересчур плохо, не так ли?  
  
Гарри фыркнул. Он встречался с Глэдис Говард днём раньше. Большую часть времени они провели в разговорах о Найле и том, как в течение большей части года каждые две недели он водил её ужинать. Иногда шикарный французский ресторан, иногда тележка с хот-догами, всегда новое место, всегда отменное. Гарри знал, что встреча прошла хорошо, особенно, в сравнении с остальными. По крайней мере, с одной из них.  
  
— Эта дама, несомненно, тебя любит, — сказал Гарри.  
  
В подтверждение Найл кивнул.  
  
— И я тоже её люблю, — ответил он, ёрзая в кресле, чтобы сесть поудобнее. Он никогда не мог долго усидеть на одном месте.  
  
— Они ненавидят Штрауса, Найл? — неуверенно спросил Гарри после небольшой паузы, слегка поморщившись, вспоминая лицо Луи Томлинсона на их встрече на этой неделе. Его острые скулы, проницательный взгляд из-под бровей. Та дерзость, с которой он произнёс _Дон Жуан_ , будто он использовал свои слова в качестве оружия — как нелепую, негласную персональную атаку в сторону Гарри или как своеобразную шутку. Гарри подавил дрожь и прикусил большой палец, его пульс немного участился. — Насколько они его ненавидят?  
  
Найл развеял сомнения Гарри простым взмахом запястья.  
  
— Ох, я не знаю. Может быть, они просто жалуются. Ничего необычного. Как всегда, — он пожал плечами. — Ты знаешь, ты новенький. Вот.  
  
Гарри кивнул, судорожно заглатывая воздух и потихоньку выдыхая. Он всё хорошо знал. Он множество раз был новичком. Новенький и молодой, чрезвычайно сильная комбинация. На протяжении почти всей его карьеры дирижёра оркестр часто поначалу недооценивал его. Временами некоторые музыканты относились к нему с откровенным пренебрежением. Гарри, в частности, ярко помнил то гостевое пребывание в Кёльне, когда невероятно напыщенный альт в открытую сообщил ему, что у него недостаточно опыта для того, чтобы быть хорошим дирижёром, не в его возрасте; что это попросту невозможно, не сейчас. « _Боже, альтисты_ , — мрачно подумал Гарри, — всегда такие консерваторы. _Вот почему их высмеивают…_ »  
  
— Эй, — сказал Найл, возвращая его обратно к реальности и одаривая суровым взглядом. — Это дело времени. Ты это знаешь. Ты заслужишь их доверие. Заслужишь. Ты всегда заслуживаешь.  
  
Правда, что до сих пор Гарри почти повсюду добивался успеха, доказывая себе, что он более, чем талантливый дирижёр. В итоге он всегда заполучал уважение оркестра вне зависимости от того, какими шаткими были их отношения вначале. Не было ни единой причины, почему с ЛСО что-то могло пойти не так.  
  
— Я не знаю, как всё получится на этот раз, Найл, — медленно сказал Гарри, прижимая руку ко лбу и закрывая глаза. Он не осознавал, что был так встревожен, пока они не начали разговаривать. — Такое чувство, что всё как-то по-другому.  
  
Целую минуту они провели в молчании, Найл позволил ему подумать.  
  
— Как будто я хочу слишком многого? — неопределённо сказал Гарри, открывая глаза, чтобы оценить ответ друга, всё ещё не уверенный в том, что сам вопрос был правильным.  
  
— Ах, Хаз, — сочувственно сказал Найл. Он посмотрел точно на Гарри, с беспокойством прищуриваясь. — Пойдём опрокинем пару пинт сегодня. Давай?  
  
Гарри откинул голову назад и рассмеялся, согласно кивая, вновь наполняясь любовью к Найлу. Тот улыбнулся, счастливый, что может помочь, и приступил к чтению описаний ближайших пабов, которые он посчитал подходящими. У него была запутанная система оценки пабов, которые перекрещивались между собой. Он включал в неё те, которые были часто посещаемыми, пабы с хорошим пивом и те, где стояли приемлемые музыкальные автоматы. Согласно системе Найла Хорана, в убывающей последовательности эти три фактора индивидуум должен был принимать во внимание для оценки перспективного питейного заведения. Он относил себя к истинным знатокам в данном вопросе. («Я потратил на это 10,000 часов, Гарольд. Гениями становятся, а не рождаются, и я гений чёртового паба, так что слушай».)  
  
Гарри пристально вслушивался в то, о чём говорил Найл. Он всегда был тем, кто любил слушать, как люди рассказывают об интересующих их вещах. Но резкое движение снаружи офиса привлекло его внимание. Луи Томлинсон и Элеанор Колдер находились на другой стороне антресольного этажа, проходя через узкую площадку атриума и двигаясь прямиком в направлении северного края. Они шли довольно быстро — или точнее, Томлинсон шёл довольно быстро, его сильные ноги несли его с изящной деловитостью. Колдер просто пыталась за ним поспевать. Вероятно, они оба направлялись на групповую встречу, судя по толстой папке, зажатой у Луи в правой руке, и футлярам для скрипок, которые они оба тащили. Как только Гарри собрался снова уделить всё своё внимание Найлу, Элеанор Колдер повернула голову и взглянула на его офис. Казалось, будто она смотрела прямо на него, но Гарри не был уверен, что она могла увидеть его с такого расстояния, со стеклянной стеной офиса между ними. Он убедился, что она, впрочем, могла, когда та (к его великому удивлению) широко улыбнулась и помахала рукой в откровенно кокетливой манере. Она даже откинула свои прекрасные тёмные волосы за плечо. Взгляд Гарри упал на Томлинсона, как раз когда тот в свою очередь закатил глаза, как обычно, совершенно не впечатлённый, а затем вдвойне ускорил шаг. Чтобы успеть за ним, его застывшей партнёрше пришлось сделать несколько быстрых шагов. Её украшенные драгоценными камнями туфли заблестели, отражая свет, струившийся через окна Барбикан.  
  
— Проклятый Томмо, — фыркая, сказал Найл. Он обернулся и посмотрел, следуя за взглядом Гарри, когда тот перестал слушать, и был явно довольно увлечён тем, что увидел. — Всё время будто на чёртовой миссии.  
  
Гарри выдавил смех.  
  
— Несомненно, это было для меня.  
  
— Я всё ещё думаю, что вы поладите, — сказал Найл. Он сморщился, а затем осторожно добавил, растягивая слова: — Со временем…  
  
— Он думает, что я смешон, — сказал Гарри, поднося пальцы к губам, вся правда застыла у него в голове, как только он произнёс это вслух. — Он думает, что _Дон Жуан_  — посмешище, и я вместе с ним.  
  
— Ты не посмешище, а если Луи так думает, он идиот, — голос Найла был низким, было ясно, что он расстроен из-за этой ситуации. Взволнованный, он грубо постукивал пальцами по подлокотникам.  
  
— Здесь нет ничего такого, с чем бы мне не приходилось сталкиваться раньше, — сказал Гарри тихо и неубедительно. Это правда. По крайней мере, должно быть правдой. Это должно было быть правдой, но это не было, не совсем. Почему-то Луи казался другим. Он резал так жёстко, так глубоко, и Гарри не был готов думать, почему так получалось. Не сейчас.  
  
— Я с ним поговорю, — решительно произнёс Найл, всё ещё раздражённо ёрзая в кресле.  
  
— Нет! — воскликнул Гарри намного резче, чем предполагал, неистово краснея. Ему пришлось потрясти головой и глубоко вздохнуть перед тем, как продолжить, пытаясь успокоиться. — Пожалуйста, не надо, Найлер. Я ценю это, но я сам могу справиться. Я действительно могу.  
  
Он чувствовал себя до странности уязвимым перед Найлом, который видел, насколько Луи его беспокоил. Смущённым, на самом деле. Он закатил глаза, желая исправить ситуацию, каким-то образом взять над ней контроль. Обычно он чувствовал себя комфортно, оказываясь беззащитным перед Найлом, и он не знал, почему сейчас всё было по-другому. Боже, всё в Луи Томлинсоне заставляло его чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, невероятно неловким в своей собственной коже. Как нелепо. Он был нелепым, ему нужно остановиться. Он не мог позволить Томлинсону таким образом залезть к себе в голову; Гарри мог с легкостью справиться с ним.  
  
— Я слишком драматизирую, не слушай меня. Это всё новая работа, стресс, всё такое. Всё в порядке. Я в порядке. Луи Томлинсон в порядке. Он лучший, самый приятный, самый добродушный скрипач во всём мире. Всё прекрасно, всё в порядке. Не волнуйся за меня.  
  
Найл скептически посмотрел на него с другого края стола, вскидывая брови.  
  
— Как скажешь, Стайлс.  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Нам точно нужно выпить пару пинт, да? — сказал Найл, всё ещё беспокоясь и, вероятно, намереваясь снова начать дискуссию.  
  
— Ага, — кивнул Гарри, — пинты бы не помешали.  
  
В тот момент Гарри не заботило то, что в конце вечера Найл всё равно собирается из него всё вытрясти. Его не заботило то, что он наверняка сдастся и проболтается, тотчас выльет наружу свои жалкие, неуверенные переживания. Он только предвкушал чувство тяжёлого холодного стекла в своей руке, неоспоримую янтарную красоту безупречного пива и приятную затуманенность сознания после хорошего вечера. Гарри правда, _правда_ нужно было выпить, это уж точно. Это была длинная неделя.  


*

  
Сидя на стуле, Луи поёрзал из стороны в сторону, достаточно аккуратно, чтобы не столкнуть скрипку, лежащую на его левом колене. Пока он ждал Стайлса, который вот-вот должен был появиться для продолжения репетиции, он медленно размял шею и плечи, вращая их небрежными кругами, пытаясь снять некоторое напряжение в мышцах. Был поздний вечер четверга, и они работали над _Дон Жуаном_ уже на протяжении нескольких часов. В данный момент они были полностью заняты одним из множества сложнейших пассажей. Технически он звучал безупречно, и для ушей Луи он уже начинал звучать зрело в эмоциональном плане, но, кажется, Стайлс не был удовлетворён результатом. Он прервал оркестр три минуты назад лёгким взмахом дирижёрской палочки и с тех пор стоял в задней части Джервуд-холла и хмурился, изредка подёргивая за нижнюю губу, вероятно, потерявшийся в мыслях.  
  
Луи закатил глаза, едва подавляя сердитый вздох. Он взглянул на Элеанор, проверяя, разделяет ли она его гнев и желание наконец начать репетировать. Элеонор нетерпеливо стояла — её взгляд был полностью сконцентрирован на Гарри Стайлсе, и она почти неподвижно ожидала, что тот скажет следующим. Луи снова закатил глаза. Поёрзав на стуле, в этот раз он не совсем сдержал вздох, который вышел весьма раздражённым. Он опустил взгляд на руку с часами, стрелки которых медленно ползли, и каждое их движение казалось медленнее предыдущего.  
  
Когда Стайлс наконец-то заговорил, это было не то, чего ожидал Луи:  
  
— Я гей.  
  
После паузы его голос был немного хриплым, но по-прежнему оставался сильным и жёстким. В ответ послышался тихий, несколько сдавленный смех, исходящий от оркестра, который то нарастал, то понижался, простираясь до группы перкуссий. В настоящий момент внимание Луи было определённо приковано к Гарри, его голова дёрнулась, словно сама по себе, а глаза немедленно заострились на лице дирижёра.  
  
Стайлс улыбнулся реакции оркестра. Он поднял руку и сказал:  
  
— Я знаю. Я знаю. Скорее всего, для многих из вас это не сюрприз, — он выпустил звук, который Луи мог описать как скромную комбинацию хихиканья и насмешки с лёгким покачиванием головой. — Я не пытаюсь этого скрывать, — после чего он поправил осанку, выпрямляясь и сцепляя руки за спиной. Его улыбка потускнела, когда он глубоко вдохнул, и Луи сглотнул, наклонившись вперёд на своём стуле.  
  
— Хотя было время, когда я это делал, — сказал Стайлс, прокашлявшись в кулак и возвращая руку в прежнюю позицию за спиной, его взгляд был мягким. — Время, когда я это скрывал, — он откинул голову вперёд и назад пару раз. — Что понятно, я думаю… Я был подростком и, вы знаете, чувствовал себя странно, — он закатил глаза. — У меня не было чувства стиля, причёска была похожа на пушистый шар, а лицо было большим, круглым и похожим на луну, — он улыбнулся и обвёл лицо. — На каждой маминой фотографии того времени я выглядел как нетерпеливый сенбернар, — он залился смехом вместе с оркестром, но Луи видел дрожь в его глазах, и ждал, пока она угаснет.   
  
— Но то, с чем я справлялся, не касается неловкости, — продолжил Стайлс. Он встряхнул головой и задержал дыхание. — У меня был секрет. Который чувствовался таким огромным и таким… таким неудобным, за неимением лучшего слова. Секрет, которого я не желал иметь. Но он не уходил. Даже если в то время я пытался его игнорировать. Типа, если я притворюсь, что не знал, что он существует, если я никогда полностью не признаюсь себе в этом, то мне никогда не придётся с ним столкнуться. Я бы мог просто жить таким образом вечно. Я имею в виду, почему кто-то вообще должен об этом знать, если я сам себя не знал?  
  
Пока Гарри говорил, хватка Луи на грифе скрипки усиливалась, а ладони, державшиеся за полированную поверхность, становились потными и скользкими. Он прикрыл глаза и встретился с внезапными воспоминаниями из его собственного подросткового периода. С бессонным ночами, которые одна за другой он проводил, тупо уставившись в темноту комнаты, переговариваясь с неизвестными существами о том, чтобы те избавили его от этой кажущейся страшной несправедливости, которая на него свалилась. Её разрушительная тревога. Страх и одиночество. Он вздрогнул, вновь открывая глаза, а Гарри продолжал рассказывать.  
  
— Я был в Америке в том году, когда мне исполнилось шестнадцать, — сказал он, — в частной школе Массачусетса для молодых музыкантов. — Он хихикнул. — Я уверен, многие из вас могут это представить. Он был полон талантливых, конкурентоспособных, названных маленьких дерьмецов. — Проницательная волна смеха пронеслась по всему оркестру, и Гарри улыбнулся, дожидаясь затишья, чтобы продолжить: — И я определённо был одним из них, — сказал он, ладонью прикасаясь к груди, чтобы указать на себя. — Определённо, один из названных маленьких дерьмецов.  
  
— Пока я там находился, у меня появилась подруга. Рея Д'Анджело, — он остановился на секунду, глядя в потолок. — Её звали Рея Д'Анджело. Она играла на виолончели и не была маленьким дерьмецом. Она была прекрасным человеком. — Гарри покачал головой и напряжённо сглотнул, на его лице показалась похожая на гримасу улыбка, будто он заставлял себя что-то сделать. Луи подался вперёд, сгибаясь на своём стуле. — Мы никогда об этом не разговаривали, — сказал Гарри, — но Рея знала мой секрет. Между нами было невысказанное понимание. Она знала, и из-за этого я чувствовал себя в безопасности — она заставляла меня чувствовать себя в безопасности.  
  
Гарри вздохнул.  
  
— Рея была старше меня на два года, и парни моего возраста её боялись. — Он выпустил один лишённый веселья смешок. — Всё потому, что мы были названными маленькими дерьмецами, а она была из неприятной части Бостона и носила много чёрного, — он закатил глаза, немного подёргивая подбородком. — У неё также была грудь. Так что, они были в ужасе. Это звучит именно так, как они говорили о ней. Что было отвратительным, я уверен, вы представляете. И потому что я был напуган и труслив и хотел вписаться в компанию, я никогда её не защищал. Я не отрицал, когда они предположили, что мы спим вместе — в, уверяю вас, более графических выражениях, чем это, — я никогда не защищал её. Я достаточно об этом сожалею. Этот поступок был достаточно плохим. Но потом…  
  
Гарри остановился и глубоко вздохнул. Луи видел, как дрожала его рука. Он спустил её с груди, но она продолжала дёргаться, пока он держался за стойку впереди себя.  
  
— Но после этого, той весной, мы с Реей вместе поехали в Бостон на выходные. Мария Клигель играла в филармонии, поэтому мы хотели попасть на её выступление, и, так как Рее тогда уже было восемнадцать, мы смогли остаться в отеле без взрослых. Те выходные были _удивительными_. Музыка была фантастической, а Рея показала мне Бостон, и я, каким-то образом, я чувствовал себя изощрённым. Вроде как, я был вполне взрослым первый раз в своей жизни... И тогда мы вернулись в школу.  
  
Гарри сделал ещё один дрожащий вздох перед тем, как продолжить, его голос был напряжённым.  
  
— И те мальчики были просто неотступными. Они таскались за мной, чтобы узнать, что такого я сделал с Реей Д’Анджело в том номере отеля. «Как там в Бостоне, Стайлс?», все с наводящими вопросами. «Как там Д’Анджело?», «Ты же трахнул её?», «Ты должен был». И я продолжал отвечать: «Нет, нет. Мы просто друзья. Ничего не было». Но они не купились на это. Они всё настаивали на своём. Пока наконец это не перелилось в «Ну, почему нет? Какого чёрта нет, Стайлс?» и «Что с тобой не так?» Это было… это просто было слишком близко. Я чувствовал, как они приближаются. Ко мне и моему секрету.  
  
У Луи перехватило дыхание, по нему пробежался небольшой холодок знакомого адреналина и ещё больший от собственных похожих воспоминаний, мелькающих в его голове. Воспоминания тех времён, когда он чувствовал, будто пытался убежать от чего-то, от чего никогда не избавится.  
  
— Глубоко внутри я знал, что оставались секунды до этого вопроса, — сказал Гарри. — Я чувствовал его приближение. «Что, ты _гей_ или что?», «Да, это всё так, Стайлс? Ты гей? Всё поэтому?» И, я уверен, кажется, что этот путь неизбежен. Что я сдался, в конечном итоге просто солгал и сказал, что спал с ней, чтобы они наконец отстали. И я почти сделал это. Почти сделал. Может быть, это было бы лучше, чем то, что я сказал на самом деле. Потому что прямо перед тем, как я оказался на грани и уступил им, меня ударило ужасной изобретательной молнией. И я сказал с таким едким презрением, на которое я только был способен: «Почему я вообще должен хотеть спать с Реей Д’Анджело? Она всегда выглядит так, как будто только что выкурила сигарету», — в этот момент Гарри испустил подавленный, сырой стон, искажённый звук отвращения к самому себе. — Мои слова вызвали смех, — сказал он уныло. — Громкий одобрительный смех из-за этой отвратительной, жестокой фразы, которую я сказал о человеке, который в то время был действительно, действительно моим лучшим другом.  
  
На двух последних словах голос Гарри слегка надломился, ему понадобился дополнительный неуверенный вздох. Он моментально закрыл глаза и в очередной раз поднял руку, привлекая внимание оркестра.  
  
— Я даже не могу описать тот стыд, который я почувствовал, просто сказав те слова. Но затем я осознал, как будто в замедленной съёмке, что Рея их нечаянно услышала. Что она стояла возле автоматов с газировкой, в паре шагов дальше от нас, и слышала всё, что я сказал.  
  
Он сделал паузу, помещая ладони рук перед своими глазами на несколько секунд. Оркестр напрочь умолк; Луи едва дышал.  
  
— Я не преувеличу, если скажу, что тот момент был самым худшим в моей жизни. Он до сих пор таким является, — Гарри окончательно вздохнул, нахмурившись, он дотронулся до груди кончиками пальцев. — Я никогда не был в состоянии полностью наладить свои отношения с Реей. Я принёс извинения, и потому, что она была лучшим человеком, чем я, она их приняла… но я не виню её за то, что она больше не доверяла мне в полной мере. Годами я не мог затрагивать эту тему. Я был сильно разочарован в себе, опустошён. Даже сейчас это, наверное, третий раз, когда я заговорил об этом с тех пор, как это случилось.  
  
— Причина, по которой я начал эту историю, причина, по которой я рассказываю об этом сейчас... Я думаю, у многих людей бывают похожие ситуации, — он жестом указал на музыкантов напротив него, — и у многих людей есть похожие воспоминания. С того времени, когда вы без уважения относились к кому-то, унижали их, и в процессе вы почувствовали, будто унизили и самих себя. Будто вы изменили собственным моральным устоям, и, как бы драматично это ни звучало, вы были за пределами искупления. Омерзительное, безнадёжное дело.  
  
Луи вновь поёрзал на стуле, по его телу прошло виноватое осознание, распространяющее жаркий румянец стыда на щеках. Ему вспомнились времена в Interlochen, когда ему было шестнадцать или семнадцать лет, времена, когда он плохо обходился с другими детьми, высмеивая их за плохую технику на виду у всех. Он содрогнулся изнутри, когда определённые картинки вспыхнули в его голове. (Большие мокрые зелёные глаза, бдительные и уязвимые, которые смотрели на него и моргали. Пышные тёмно-коричневые кудри на влажном лбу, сгорбленные плечи и детская полнота. _Болеро._ ) Навстречу воспоминаниям, Луи тяжело вздохнул, а его пульс участился. Вожатые студенческого возраста за спиной называли его Наполеоном, «Маленький Наполеон Скрипок». Он чувствовал себя униженным, когда узнал об этом, и ещё больше из-за осознания того, что кличка очень чётко ему подходила, и, скорее всего, он её заслужил.  
  
Гарри двумя пальцами похлопал по партитуре.  
  
— Теперь такое же, _точно_ такое же глубокое, напряжённое чувство Дон Жуан переживал на протяжении этой части произведения. Он опустошён из-за своих поступков, из-за того, как он обращался с этими женщинами, он чувствует себя почти безнадёжно, вне искупления и достоинства. И это именно то, что я хочу, чтобы вы сыграли. Эту силу эмоций, мощность, которую я хочу, чтобы вы привнесли в данный пассаж при выступлении.  
  
После того, как Гарри закончил говорить, он бросил взгляд на оркестр, его глаза медленно обежали каждого человека, следя за тем, усвоили ли они его слова. Луи был потрясён. Он быстро моргал, а сердце по-прежнему запиналось. В его мозге поселилось бессвязное, тонущее чувство, он усиленно пытался совместить Гарри Стайлса напротив него со всеми крутящимися представлениями о Гарри в своей голове.  
  
— Гарри гей? — с ним рядом шёпотом заговорила Элеанор.  
  
— Что? — спросил Луи практически сразу, поворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на неё. Его брови были сморщены в замешательстве.  
  
— Гарри — _гей?_ — повторила она, явно удивленная и раздражённая из-за скрытой от неё информации.  
  
Луи фыркнул в недоумении.  
  
— Это всё, что ты поняла из этой истории? — спросил он, содрогаясь от тихого, скептического смеха.  
  
Элеанор пожала плечами.  
  
Слегка хихикая, Луи повернулся обратно к дирижёрскому пьедесталу для дальнейших инструкций. Продолжая смеяться, он медленно поднял голову и сделал резкий вдох, когда поймал взгляд Гарри. Его сердце ушло в пятки, когда лицо Гарри потускнело, реагируя на веселье Луи, его очевидное равнодушие. Луи тут же захотелось всё исправить, он хотел всё объяснить. Но всё, что он мог сделать, — это сидеть на своём месте с открытым ртом, когда правая рука была поднята в неудачной попытке возражения. Гарри уже прочистил горло и повернулся к оркестру, привлекая внимание поднятыми руками, готовый начать снова.  
  
« _Блять_ , — подумал Луи, последовав за палочкой Гарри, начиная медленно опускать смычок на первой ноте такта. — _Блять_ ».  
  
Это было совершенно не то, чего он ожидал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Баллада (про которую Луи сказал, что сыграет в тоннеле метро): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iEl6Nxon_Kc

**Author's Note:**

> Название и отрывок в начале взят из произведения Жоржа Бизе "Кармен", из арии Хабанера.  
> Хабанéра — популярное название арии L'amour est un oiseau rebelle (Любовь — мятежная птица) 
> 
> Луи практикует Концерт для скрипки №4 Моцарта.
> 
> Колыбельная из балетной сюиты "Амазонки": http://www.deezer.com/track/66863063


End file.
